Creep
by kya-kuch
Summary: AU. Este es el diario de Eren Jaeger, un chico que a los quince años tiene severos problemas de autoestima, y una depresión que lo atormenta desde los doce. Como en todo diario, escribe cosas importantes que pasen en su vida, sus sentimientos y pensamientos, mientras busca la ayuda que necesita. Advertencia: Eren obeso, pensamientos suicidas, depresión, problemas de autoestima.
1. Entrada Al Diario I

**15/Agosto/2018**

 _He tenido la idea de escribir en este cuaderno viejo mis emociones respecto a cosas que me pasen, no puedo ver todos los días a mi psiquiatra y a mi psicólogo para contarselo a alguien y mi memoria es mala, además de que me gusta hacerlo, cuando termino siento como si me hubiera quitado un peso de encima. Así que, aquí va (?)._

 _Tuve hora con el psiquiatra hoy a las once y media, como siempre no quería ir, no soy fanático de madrugar, pero quise ser responsable y para evitarme un regaño feo de mi mamá, ya que me había dejado faltar a la escuela por lo mismo, me levanté y fui. Mi viaje en el autobus fue lo usual, saludé al chófer aparentando normalidad y me mantuve con la vista pegada en la pantalla de mi celular, avanzando en un capítulo de una de mis historias. Me bajé en la puerta de atrás para no hablarle al conductor ni a nadie y me alegré de que el timbre funcionara. No estoy seguro de que el exterior de la consulta me guste, parece una cárcel, es de un gris sin vida y la reja tiene mallas de alambre arriba. La recepcionista y su voz me agradan, es simpática y amable, no te trata como si fueras una persona enferma, me invitó a tomar asiento mientras esperaba porque había llegado temprano. Me puse los audífonos, puse a los Beatles e intenté avanzar otro poco en el capítulo, casi no escucho a mi psiquiatra llamarme._

 _Todavía no me decido si ella me cae bien, su nombre es Hitch, no es mala persona, pero me hace sentir como un estúpido a veces lo que me pone incómodo, no tengo el valor para decirselo, creo que sería maleducado de mi parte. Me hizo las preguntas de rutina, empezando por cómo han estado las cosas. Me encogí de hombros y le dije que bien, hundiendome más en el pequeño sofá como si intentara desaparecer, ante el mínimo movimiento el cuero protestaba con mi peso. Supe que no era una respuesta adecuada así que quise explicarme más diciendo que como todos los días: voy a la escuela, regreso a casa, y no salgo por el resto del día si puedo evitarlo. La siguiente pregunta fue cómo había estado mi ánimo y si seguía tomándome los medicamentos, respondí que bajo y que me tomaba la sertralina todos los días._

 _— ¿Por qué crees que tu ánimo ha estado bajo? ¿Por qué no ha cambiado?_

 _Le dije que mis pensamientos eran los mismos de la última vez, que me disgustaba el monstruo horrible y deforme que veía en el espejo, sin un ápice de belleza no importa qué ángulo, que avergonzaba a mi familia y que ni debería estar vivo._

 _La doctora Hitch se mostró perpleja y me preguntó por qué pensaba de esa manera. Casi le espeté si estaba ciega, le dije que me mirara, que era una asquerosa bola de grasa, que mi cuerpo ya no tenía forma, ni qué decir de mi cara cubierta de acné, que me era imposible mirar a las personas a la cara._

 _—Eren, ¿recuerdas lo que hablamos la sesión pasada?_

 _—Sobre... ¿Confianza? —Intenté hacer memoria, así de mala la tengo._

 _—Ajá, confiar en uno mismo, valorarse, amarse._

 _—Tareas imposibles._

 _— ¿Por qué lo dices?_

 _—Porque —Mi expresión se tornó desolada y rebosante de amargura—, ¿Qué hay ahí para valorar? ¿Qué tengo que pueda ser amado? Nada._

 _—Si me permites preguntarte, Eren —La doctora puso su libreta sobre su regazo y de paso alisó los pliegues de su elegante falda—, ¿Qué hay de malo contigo? Has expresado inconformidad con tu cuerpo por tener mucho peso, pero, ¿Por qué es algo tan terrible para ti? Hay personas que creen que es un símbolo de belleza._

 _—Sí, claro —Resoplé, dejando a un lado mi timidez—, ¿Cómo puede ser bello tener obesidad mórbida o unos notables kilos de más? Esa gente está loca, quiere hacer normal algo tan desagradable._

 _Enseguida me sentí mal, no quería ser grosero._

 _—Quiero decir —Solté un suspiro—, si ellos se sienten cómodos así y son capaces de amarse, estupendo, no les deseo lo contrario, sólo que no puedo compartirlo._

 _Debe haberme encontrado más loco, porque me recetó un nuevo medicamento, creo que es risperidona, el mismo que toma mi mamá si no me equivoco. Genial, simplemente genial, ya van tres medicamentos en mi cómoda, siento como si tuviera setenta años y desbordado de enfermedades._

 _Tan pronto cómo llegué a mi casa, mi mamá, Carla, me preguntó cómo me fue, hace poco que empezó a preguntarlo, pero no la tomo en serio. Se había preocupado mucho al principio cuando una psiquiatra me diagnosticó depresión severa a los doce años, me acompañaba a todas las citas y trataba de que le confiara mis problemas, lo que me guardaba, lo que claramente afectaba mi salud mental. Pero como pasaron los años sin ningún cambio, supongo que se aburrió, se consiguió una pareja nueva (mis padres están separados) y tuvo a mi hermana Isabel. Ahora nuestra relación está enfriada, es una pregunta de rutina nada más, no me nace contarle de lo que hablo con los doctores._

 _—Bien._

 _Recién estaba cortando vegetales para hacer la comida, me dijo que si tenía hambre tenía que esperar. Me mosquee por su comentario y negué tener hambre, no es como si fuera un monstruo que come a todas horas. Le pregunté donde estaba Isabel._

 _Izzy entró dando saltitos en la cocina, haciendo rebotar sus moños pelirrojos. Al verme brilló con una sonrisa gigante y rodeó lo que alcanzaba de mi estrecha cintura con sus bracitos cortos, siempre es la más contenta con mi presencia._

 _— ¡Llegaste, hermano mayor! —Exclamó._

 _Metí los dedos en su cabeza pelirroja y froté su cuero cabelludo, enternecido._

 _— ¿Cómo te portaste?_

 _— ¡Bien! Estuve jugando en la consola un rato, pero ya me aburrí._

 _Tironeó la punta del delantal de mamá y le pidió que la llevara a los juegos del parque a una cuadra. Ella le dijo que no, porque estaba ocupada._

 _—Además, ¿qué tal si hay niños? ¿Te quedarás ahí sentada, dejando que te pasen por encima?_

 _Izzy hundió los hombros, y ya veía el comienzo de un puchero cuando se acordó de mí y sus inocentes ojos aguamarina se encendieron como dos luces de Navidad._

 _— ¿Tú puedes llevarme?_

 _Tuve que decir que sí, mi psiquiatra me había alentado a que saliera más de la casa. Fuimos después de almorzar, en el camino Izzy balanceó nuestras manos, parloteando sobre lo primera que se le viniera a la mente. Yo murmuré afirmativas al azar, la mitad de mi atención estaba en ella, la otra mitad en la incomodidad que tenía pegada a la piel de estar expuesto al mundo, el sentir observado hasta el menor movimiento de mi rostro y mi cuerpo, de cada centímetro siendo juzgado, de cómo debía verme a sus ojos, a pesar de que era probable que nadie estuviera mirando. Fue como atravesar mi propio infierno personal una vez más._

 _En el parque había un par de niñas escalando por el tobogán, resbalaban en el intento pero seguían riendo felices. Mi hermana se detuvo y dudó, lo que no me gustó para nada pues suele ser confiada y entusiasta. Di un apretón alentador a su pequeña mano en la mía._

 _—Vamos, ve a jugar. Ellos no te van a morder._

 _No seas como yo, quise decir en realidad. Isabel hizo un puchero tímido y eligió los columpios solitarios para jugar. Me puse a vigilarla de pie, habían unas bancas no muy lejos pero no quería sentarme, sé que así mi aspecto de monstruo empeora._

 _Una niña como de la edad de Isabel, de pelo negro largo se acercó a donde estaba ella y le preguntó en un murmullo si podía unirsele, quizás vio en mi hermana la posibilidad de hacer una amiga. Izzy contestó que sí entre titubeos, era claro que su mayor deseo era esconderse. No, no hagas eso, la reprendí en mis pensamientos, mirala a los ojos, habla de tus gustos, eres demasiado pequeña para preocuparte por agradar._

 _Alguien tosió para llamar mi atención. Hice un mohín para mis adentros, preparando el saludo que había ensayado frente al espejo y que ya me olía a desastre. Era un chico que apenas sí conozco de cuando estaba en el jardín de niños, jugaba en el patio especial para nosotros con mi mejor amigo Armin, me creía un monstruo gigante y rugía, persiguiendolo para devorarlo. Había un vidrio de pared completo donde los padres podían observarnos, a veces lo veía a él, siempre acompañado de dos niños de cabeza rubia y una loca castaña que le ganaban en altura por varios centímetros, lo recuerdo por su mirada apática que me intimidaba y me causaba curiosidad, no sé de qué grado era ni su nombre, nunca habíamos hablado. En lo personal, me hubiera gustado que siguiera de esa forma._

 _— ¿Hola? —Sonreí con nerviosismo y estoy seguro de que el resultado fue patético._

 _Me contestó con un áspero cabeceo, cruzó los brazos y se sentó en la banca que rechacé. A juzgar por su expresión de insoportable aburrimiento lo habían forzado a venir y cualquier otro lugar sería mejor que este. Esperaba que lo entretuviera con una conversación._

 _—Así que, ¿cómo estás? —Me esforcé por no balbucear como un tonto._

 _—Aburrido. —Confirmó mis sospechas, apuntando con la cabeza a la niña que jugaba con Isabel. —Mi madre me obligó a traer a Mikasa, no dejaba de molestar._

 _—Oh. —La doctora Hitch me aconsejó expresar algunos de mis pensamientos aunque me parecieran una tontería. — ¿Es tu prima?_

 _—Mi hermana. —Me aclaró, dirigiendome sus ojos azul plateado, eran bonitos._

 _Un intenso rubor quemó la piel a lo largo de mis mejillas._

 _—No sabía que tenías una hermana. —No pude sostenerla más de un instante y volví a mi tarea de cuidar a Isabel. —Yo también vine con la mía, mi mamá estaba ocupada. —Ese era un detalle que no tenía importancia, ¿Por qué lo dije? —Creo que se están haciendo amigas._

 _Mi hermana y Mikasa charlaban animadas y movían las manos, haciendo gestos curiosos._

 _—Nunca vi a mi hermana así._

 _—Yo tampoco. —Conté como si se tratase de un secreto. Intenté no hacer caso a la vocecita que me decía que había cometido un error. Todo estaba yendo bien en mi opinión. — ¿Mikasa juega videojuegos?_

 _—Sí, ¿por qué?_

 _—Porque Izzy los adora. —Esbocé una sonrisa contenta. —Ahora serán las mejores amigas, um..._

 _Hasta ahí me di cuenta que no le había preguntado su nombre, y esa es una de las primeras cosas que se preguntan, ¿Ya dije cuanto apesto llevando una conversación?_

 _—Soy Levi. —Se presentó finalmente._

 _Le dije mi nombre y él respondió que ya lo sabía, me pregunto quien se lo dijo._

 ***. *. ***

 **Holaaaa, como ya sabrán algunos, decidí editar esta historia porque no terminaba de convencerme y sentí que me estaba guardando mucho. Así que aquí está mi nuevo intento que en realidad me fascina como quedó. Mi beta me dijo que en los diarios no se suele escribir con diálogos pero al menos yo escribo así en el mío x'D ojalá les guste y que puedan acompañarme otra vez.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	2. Entrada Al Diario II

**24/Agosto/2018**

 _A mi mejor amigo Armin y a mí nos acaban de suspender de la escuela, por suerte no fue una expulsión, aunque ya es la segunda vez que nos pasa. Fue la misma razón que la primera vez, no quisimos ir a la clase de educación física, yo porque me siento demasiado consciente de mi cuerpo y mis compañeros iban a estar mirando, y él porque no le gusta hacer deportes, lo dejan terriblemente agotado, jadeando como si tuviera asma, por lo que en su lugar, fuimos a la biblioteca y pedimos permiso a la señora que está a cargo para usar uno de los computadores después de ayudarla a ordenar libros. Nos desternillamos de risa viendo los mejores momentos de South Park en Youtube y un par de episodios de Beavis and Butthead. La estabamos pasando bien hasta que entró el inspector y nos dijo que fueramos con él. En su oficina nos reprendió, por supuestamente salir de la escuela a fumar, ¡Cuando ninguno de los dos fuma! y nos suspendió por un día. Armin estaba al borde de las lágrimas ya que es un estudiante ejemplar. Yo sólo me quedé ahí pensando en cómo reaccionaría mi mamá, va a matarme de seguro, se va a poner una furia, tengo todo el fin de semana para armarme de valor y decirle._

 _Estoy feliz en parte, porque ahora tengo cuatro días libres de la escuela y libres de los idiotas compañeros de clases que me molestan, que se mofaron al enterarse de mi suspensión. Me detestan y yo los detesto a ellos. Saben que el que me miren fijo me pone nervioso y lo hacen casi siempre, luego estallan en carcajadas, como si yo fuera su maldito bufón. Si fuera por mí, los molería a golpes, pero eso me metería en problemas y ya estoy lo bastante asustado de mi madre, cuando era niño no era así, no dudaba en darles su merecido a los bullies. Hoy soy sólo un fantasma de lo que solía ser._

 _Tras llegar de clases, me tocó llevar a Izzy al parque a jugar, se ha vuelto una especie de rutina para mamá y para mí, y a veces para su papá cuando no viene muy cansado del trabajo, aunque hay veces en que eso no importa y la lleva de todos modos, le gusta consentirla en todo por ser su primera hija. A esa hora el sol no estaba tan fuerte pero no habían muchos niños, sólo un par de niñas en la caja de arena, cuya presencia no pudo detener a Isabel de correr hacia la resbaladilla, montar la escalinata ágil como un mono, y deslizarse con un grito de alegría. Esbocé una plácida sonrisa, adoro verla tan despreocupada._

 _— ¡Oye! ¡Oye, niña! —La llamaron las niñas._

 _Izzy estaba tranquilamente sentada en la parte de abajo de la resbaladilla, dándoles la espalda y aparentando no haberlas escuchado. Se quedó rígida y quieta, como esos hombres pintados que posan como estatuas, contemplando la arena con una mirada distante. Me armé de paciencia y di empujoncitos a su pie con el mío._

 _—Vamos, contesta. —La alenté en un cuchicheo. —Tal vez quieren jugar contigo._

 _Me ignoró. El par de niñas se aburrió de tratar de llamar su atención y me preguntaron su nombre. Se los dije pero tuve que repetirme, porque los nervios me enredaron la lengua y sonó más como "Issbel". La segunda vez que la llamaron, Izzy miró despacio sobre su hombro, como si quisiera hacer tiempo._

 _— ¿Qué?_

 _— ¿Quieres jugar con nosotras?_

 _Di otro empujon a su pie._

 _—Di que sí._

 _Isabel se negó a mirarlas a los ojos cuando asintió con poca convicción. Fue hacia ellas arrastrando los pies y estaba tensa, encogida sobre sí misma, deseando hacerse invisible. Las niñas le explicaron cual era el juego, una tenía que recostarse en el medio del tobogán, para que las otras dos la jalaran con todas sus fuerzas de las manos, según para salvarla del monstruoso megalodon que la esperaba abajo para devorarla. ¿No era esa una película que estaba por estrenarse?_

 _Sé que Izzy hizo su mejor esfuerzo por participar, pero terminó dejándose vencer por la timidez, y para cuando ellas se marcharon, estaba de nuevo retraída en la resbaladilla. Yo me senté en el columpio y arrugué la frente, balanceando levemente los pies. Su forma de comportarse es similar al mío a su edad, ¿Significa que en unos años estará como yo? ¿Reservada y sin amigos? ¿Insegura de su apariencia y sin ni una pizca de confianza? ¡No voy a dejar que eso pase! Voy a hablar con mi psiquiatra o mi psicólogo del asunto, para evitarlo, ¿Debería buscar ayuda para ella? ¿O estoy siendo paranoico? Es demasiado pequeña para ir a terapia._

 _Mi hermana chilló, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Lanzó sus brazos en torno al cuello de la recién llegada y la apretó contra sí, como a su osito de peluche cuando tiene miedo. Mikasa la dejó y dio palmaditas a su cabeza, es madura para su edad y hay momentos en que tiene gestos maternales con Isabel. Su hermano Levi venía siguiéndola y me saludó, agitando la mano. Yo evité hacer contacto visual con él y no devolví el saludo, con la esperanza de que eso hiciera que me dejara en paz, de que entendiera que no quiero su compañía. ¿La quiero? Por supuesto que sí, en el fondo quiero estar rodeado de personas, pero los nervios me comen por dentro y es una sensación que odio profundamente, por lo que tiendo a alejarme de ellas. Levi es una persona agradable, desde que nos conocimos de manera oficial se acerca a mí en la escuela todas las mañanas, sin falta, para decirme buenos días, y eso que le respondo cortante o simplemente no lo hago, como cuando no tengo ánimos para entablar una conversación. Debería sólo dejarme estar, podría fingir que no me conoce y seguir con su vida, yo haría lo mismo, sin resentimientos._

 _—Oí que te suspendieron._

 _Dejé de escribir en el bloc de notas de mi celular y alcé la mirada. Levi estaba parado cerca del columpio, y era obvio que me hablaba a mí, pero no apartaba los ojos del par de pequeñas amigas que se impulsaba en el sube y baja._

 _—Sí._

 _— ¿Se puede saber por qué?_

 _Fruncí ligero el entrecejo, al parecer no iba a dejarme en paz._

 _—Sí, pero no lo menciones cerca de Isabel, puede irle con el chisme a mi mamá y todavía no se lo digo. —Suspiré fastidiado y paré de moverme. —Según el inspector, mi amigo Armin y yo nos salimos de la escuela para ir a fumar, cuando estuvimos todo el tiempo en la biblioteca, hasta ayudamos a la bibliotecaria a ordenar libros, ella no dijo nada en nuestro favor._

 _Ese era yo esforzándome por no arruinar una conversación. Incómodo, tan incómodo._

 _—Es curioso, a mí también me suspendieron hoy._

 _— ¿Por qué? —Quise saber, más por ser educado que por interés._

 _—Porque tenía que dar una presentación, pero era muy larga y se me olvidaba._

 _—Oh. —Pronuncié, y di la charla por terminada._

 _—No viniste ayer._

 _—No. —Me contuve de sonreír, mordiendo mi boca. ¿Me había estado esperando? Ya me sentía especial. —Con mi mamá nos turnamos para traer a Izzy, ayer era su turno._

 _—Ya veo._

 _— ¡Hermano mayor! ¡Hermano mayor! —Mi hermano vino corriendo, trayendo a Mikasa de la mano. — ¿Podemos invitar a Mika a casa para que pueda mostrarle mis juguetes?_

 _—Um —Le di una rápida ojeada a Levi y volví a mirar a Isabel. —, no lo creo, Izzy, quizás otro día. Deben tener cosas que hacer._

 _Le rogué a Levi con la mirada que me siguiera la corriente._

 _—Eren tiene razón. —Afirmó él, sus ojos plateados no me quitaban la vista de encima, severos. Me removí, incómodo. —Mikasa, te mandaron tareas del jardín, deberías hacerlas._

 _—Tú igual, Izzy. Los dos tenemos. —Me bajé del columpio. —Despidete._

 _Ella lo hizo, haciendo pucheros y murmurando Qué aburrido. Levi me dijo, no adiós, sino un hasta pronto. Nuestros caminos se cruzarán de nuevo, de eso estoy seguro, quiera o no._

 ***. *. ***

 **Gracias por leer.**


	3. Entrada Al Diario III

**26/Agosto/2018**

 _Ayer fue un día horrible._

 _Se me ocurrió pedirle a mi mamá que me comprara ropa nueva, lo que significa que debo salir de mi caparazón y pasar mucho rato delante del espejo, probandome ropa, enfrentando lo que es mi cuerpo. Por lo general lo detesto y cuando necesito ropa, ella va sola al centro comercial y trae de más o menos mi talla. Sin embargo, había amanecido de buenas y me gustó lo que veía en el espejo, me dije que quizás no estaba tan mal, que quizás había algo bueno en mí. Ya estaba harto de usar la misma ropa todos los días, así que aproveché que estabamos solos, pues el papá de Izzy la llevó a visitar a unos parientes de su lado de la familia. Mamá se entusiasmó con la idea, podía ser un fin de semana de madre e hijo._

 _Fuimos en la tarde después de almuerzo, ella ya tenía planeado a qué tiendas ir. En el trayecto del autobús al centro, me convencí de hacer mis inseguridades a un lado y de pasarla bien, pero en cuanto estuve en los probadores, me desnudé, y enfrenté mi reflejo en el espejo, las inseguridades me golpearon directo en el rostro. Tenía una montaña de ropa que probarme, mi mamá había tomado mi propuesta como un permiso para enloquecer, y todavía faltaban más. Di un respingo, las manchas de acné en mis mejillas se estaban extendiendo hacia las sienes, parecían a punto de explotar, mi papada le quitaba forma a mi cara. Soy un idiota, ¿Cómo pude pensar que tenía siquiera un ápice de belleza? Mi estómago lucía como si estuviera hinchado, esparcido de feas estrías amarillentas y hecho de asquerosa piel colgante. Pude contar dos llantas en mi espalda, tres en mi ancha cintura con dos masas de grasa en los costados. Había gordura acumulada debajo de mis brazos, justo en la parte de las axilas. Parpadee rápido pues los ojos me estaban picando, soy un monstruo, un asqueroso, feo, repulsivo monstruo, fui un tonto al pensar lo contrario._

 _Me puse una camiseta que me quedó ajustada y un pantalón de mezclilla que no pasó de mi barriga. Mi mamá se metió conmigo al probador y dijo que necesitaría, no una talla más grande, sino dos. Me mostró un chaleco de lana que había encontrado y que le pareció adecuado para mí, me lo probé sólo para hacerla feliz. Estaba encantada, me dijo que me veía muy guapo y si me gustaba._

 _—Sí. —Fue lo que respondí, decidiendo no ser sincero. Me obligué a sonreír débilmente._

 _Habíamos ido a comprar sólo ropa, pero hizo que me probara un par de zapatillas a mi elección, por un momento me sentí aprensivo pues mi pie gigante no entraba, resulta que no había desatado bien los cordones. Fuimos a pagar a la caja, y me invadió el enojo al ver que la dependienta añadía el bendito chaleco a la boleta._

 _— ¿Lo compraste? —Murmuré entre dientes._

 _—Sí. —Mi mamá no ocultó su desconcierto. — ¿Por qué? Pensé que te gustaba._

 _—No dije que me lo compraras. —Aparté la mirada con molestia. Odio que gastemos dinero en cosas innecesarias, ahora voy a estar obligado a usarlo y me hará sentir miserable._

 _Ella guardó silencio, la había herido con mi actitud, el aire a nuestro alrededor estaba tenso. Pasamos a otra tienda donde compró un pantalón que venció a mi barriga y un adorable pijama para Isabel. No hizo comentarios burlones, ¿Trataba de ser comprensiva? Qué bueno, porque no estaba de humor para aguantarla._

 _—Muy bien, esto sería todo. —Se acomodó las bolsas en el brazo y me dio una sonrisa amistosa. — ¿Te gustaría un helado?_

 _El horror me encogió el estómago al oírla, ¿Cómo pudo sugerir algo así? ¿No vio lo obeso que estoy?_

 _—No. —Rechacé cortante._

 _— ¡Oh, vete al demonio! —Se colmó su paciencia. Echó a andar sin esperarme, dando largas zancadas._

 _—Si quieres tú un helado, ¡compratelo! —Le regresé, esforzandome por mantener el ritmo. Si quiere ser obesa, ese es su problema._

 _—No, ¡me arruinaste por completo la tarde!_

 _Tal como oyes, no estoy inventando nada, mamá tiene la costumbre de decir eso cuando está enrabiada conmigo. Me imagino qué dirá cuando sepa que me suspendieron._

 _Me ignoró fríamente durante todo el camino a casa, y al llegar me encerré en mi cuarto. Me puse pijama y me acosté, sollozando con tanta fuerza que debía taparme la boca para que mamá no me escuchara. Le hablé a Armin por messenger para desahogarme, pero siempre demora en contestar, debía estar estudiando o quien sabe si su abuelo le castigó el internet por la suspensión. Él siempre me comprende, no porque haya pasado por lo mismo, sino porque es mi mejor amigo y esa es su forma de ser. Vi que Levi estaba conectado, había aceptado hace unos días su solicitud de amistad, y pensé Bueno, él muestra interés en ser mi amigo, así que intentemoslo. Estaba la voz en mi cabeza que me gritaba mientras escribía, que era un error, que Levi era un desconocido y que podría contarselo a todos, provocando más burlas de mis compañeros, cuchicheos y miradas raras. La ignoré y envié el mensaje._

 _Yo:_

 _Hola, Levi. ¿Te molesto?_

 _Su respuesta me llegó al rato después._

 _Levi:_

 _No, ¿Cómo te va?_

 _Respiré profundo._

 _Yo:_

 _¿Honestamente? Muy mal, he tenido un día terrible. Necesito desahogarme con alguien, y me preguntaba si podría ser tú, ya que mi amigo Armin no está disponible._

 _Pensé que sonaba muy brusco y teclee apresurado otro mensaje._

 _Yo:_

 _Claro, si no te molesta._

 _Contestó pasado unos segundos._

 _Levi:_

 _Adelante._

 _Supongo que me pasé porque me desahogué en serio, le dije de las inseguridades que me habían estado carcomiendo la cabeza, sólo lo esencial para que entendiera, no tenía que saberlo todo. Mis dedos se movieron por el teclado como locos, me desangré hasta quedar seco y me sentí más liviano. Mandé el largo mensaje con mi equipaje emocional y mi índice vaciló sobre la tecla de enviar, antes de oprimirla. Me atendría a las consecuencias. Los tres puntitos que indican que están escribiendo aparecieron y no tuve que esperar mucho._

 _Levi:_

 _¿Sabes cuál es la verdadera definición de valentía?_

 _Arrugué el ceño. ¿Esto llevaba a algo profundo?_

 _Yo:_

 _No, ¿Cuál?_

 _Levi:_

 _Tomar el riesgo y tirarte un gas cuando sabes que tienes diarrea._

 _Miré a todas partes y pestañee. ¿Qué?, escribí._

 _Levi:_

 _Mi amor por ti es como la diarrea, no puedo contenerlo._

 _Hice una mueca de asco, ahogando una risotada. ¿Se supone que eran chistes? ¡Por Dios! ¡Qué malos eran! Y repugnantes, pero me sacaron una sonrisa._

 _Yo:_

 _Eso es asqueroso xD_

 _Levi:_

 _No soy bueno con las palabras, así que cuento chistes de baño._

 _Lo siento._

 _Le dije que no se preocupara, porque me habían hecho sonreír, y le di las gracias. Por él mi día tuvo más o menos un buen final._

 ***. *. ***

 **Tsubame Hime: Holaaa, te voy a ser super sincera también, sentía que cada capítulo era terrible, me sentía muy mal al respecto, sentía que no eran de la calidad que yo quería y al final perdí el interés. Pero en wattpad, no aquí, escribí y subí un capítulo sólo para actualizar, donde Eren plasmaba sus emociones y pensamientos en su diario y eso capturó mi atención, las ideas comenzaron a llegar una tras otra, así que tengo una dirección más clara ahora, mucho más clara. De todos modos, no quería abandonar esta idea, es muy personal para mí. Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo, te agradezco un montón tu sinceridad y muchas gracias por leer y por tu honesto review. ¡Qué tengas un buen día!**


	4. Entrada Al Diario IV

**28/Agosto/2018**

 _Eventualmente tuve que decirle a mamá que no podía ir a clases el lunes y por qué. No reaccionó como yo esperaba, hecha una furia y abofeteandome tan duro que me dejaría sollozando aterrorizado como otras veces, ella sólo exhaló como esos dragones escupe fuego y se negó a dirigirme la palabra. Fue todo lo que hizo al respecto, no me alzó la voz ni me castigó el teléfono. Está harta de mí, y si no fuera porque ya lo hizo una vez, me habría echado a patadas a la casa de mi papá. Eso fue el año pasado, según ella porque estabamos mal económicamente y porque soy más apegado a él, pero yo sé la verdadera razón, recientemente me había estado gritando mucho y me maldecía de manera fluida por mis errores tontos y mis calificaciones, que iban decayendo al grado en que ya era inútil que siguiera yendo a clases y me sacó de la escuela a mitad de año, en consecuencia quedé repitiendo._

 _En la primaria no era tan brillante como Armin, pero mis notas eran buenas, sacaba puros azules y se lo presumía a mi prima Frieda, de la misma edad y mi competencia, por teléfono. El único ramo en el que tengo esas notas ahora es inglés y es porque adoro el idioma, matemática y lo que tenga que ver con ella sólo rojos, la depresión, mi baja autoestima y el bullying me han hecho perder el interés en la escuela, en hacer amistades, en mostrar una sonrisa honesta, me están aislando de las personas. Este año es mi peor año hasta ahora, ni ha terminado y ya es seguro que voy a volver a repetir, ¿Está mal que no me importe?_

 _En el tiempo que viví con Grisha, que empezó bien y luego fue de mal en peor, no tenía claros cuáles eran mis problemas, digamos que todavía me negaba a aceptarlos, y dejé de asistir a psiquiatra porque estaba convencido de que estaba perfecto, de que no había nada malo conmigo, yo me sentía así. No tenía las cosas claras. El estrés de no estar a la altura de sus expectaciones, mi baja autoestima, los celos a mi hermana adoptiva, el resentimiento por lo que él no me había dado y a ella sí, los choques con Dina y su negligencia al preparar la comida que yo me negaba a comer a veces y más la dieta en la que me tenían, me hicieron bajar unos cuantos kilos. Todos lo comentaban, pese a que yo me veía igual que siempre. Mamá bromea que si quiero bajar de peso debo irme a vivir con ellos._

 _Fui al hospital psiquiátrico en la mañana, tenía hora con mi psicóloga, ella me agrada más que Hitch, su nombre es Nifa y es una chica joven y bondadosa, se nota que ama su profesión y ayudar a las personas. Le relaté la salida fallida del sábado y la pelea con mi mamá, mi pensar y cómo me sentí después. Le mencioné además que tuve otra oportunidad de salir con ella, que el lunes volvió a ir al centro y yo quise ir, porque no implicaba estar delante de un espejo, sería para compartir juntos solamente, hasta le habría aceptado un helado, pero que cuando le comenté la idea me dijo que no, así que no persistí._

 _—Eren, te voy a hacer una pregunta, y me gustaría que la respondieras con toda honestidad. —Dijo la doctora, completando sus anotaciones en su libreta. La dejó en su regazo y puso el lápiz encima. — ¿Cuántas veces en tu vida has persistido?_

 _Me tomé un momento para pensar._

 _—Nunca —Asintió y cogió de nuevo el lápiz—, nunca porque siempre he tenido miedo de cómo reaccionará la gente, cómo reaccionará... Mi madre, ella me asusta._

 _—Mm, ¿Cuánto deseabas esa salida?_

 _— ¿Mucho?_

 _—Sin embargo, tu madre dijo que no y lo dejaste hasta ahí, no persististe. Porque esa es la palabra que usaste. —Señaló._

 _—Sí._

 _—Pudiste haber persistido, pudiste convencerla de otra manera, por ejemplo sonriendo de forma contagiosa como lo haces a veces, o con entusiasmo. Pudiste acercarte feliz, porque de eso depende cómo te responde la otra persona. ¿Ves a lo que me refiero? Hubieron cartas que tal vez no te hubieran funcionado con todo el mundo, pero sí con ella._

 _—Sí, también —Fui haciendo pausas inseguras—, ¿Recuerda que escribo cartas cuando quiero dar un mensaje? Pues escribí una historia sobre la salida de ese día y se la enseñé a mi mamá. Obtuve un ceño fruncido. El escrito era un tema personal, ya me tenía lo bastante incómodo, así que cuando ella me preguntó, ¿Por qué escribir algo sobre esa salida? Sólo le dije, ¿Por qué no?_

 _—Te pusiste a la defensiva._

 _—Así es._

 _—Esta historia, ¿Se la enseñaste primero con un contexto? Por ejemplo, mamá quiero enseñarte cómo me sentí ese día, por qué me porté como lo hice. Quizás su pregunta no fue retórica, quizás quería una respuesta, entender por qué. ¿Persististe en hablar del tema?_

 _—No. —Se me asomó una sonrisa a medias, avergonzada. Ups._

 _—Ahí hay otra cosa en la que debemos trabajar. —Rascó el papel con la punta del lápiz. —Ahora, hablemos de tus ganas de volver a participar en un taller de teatro, el lugar que se te ocurrió para socializar con la gente._

 _—Sí, pero no creo que sea posible._

 _— ¿Por qué?_

 _—Porque mi mamá no quiere, digo, ya fui una vez, costaba dinero, mi padre pagó por adelantado. Yo fui un mes y luego dejé de ir, porque me sentía cohibido en la calle._

 _—Volvemos a lo de persistir, ¿Ves? Al final todo gira en torno a esa palabra._

 _Estuve de acuerdo y agregué que no hablaba con nadie, me era altamente incómodo, habían actividades que me negaba a hacer por mi falta de confianza y amor a mí mismo, y que cómo sigo sin tenerlos no creía que por volver fuera a haber un cambio. La doctora Nifa me dijo que debería saber que conocer gente y socializar siempre va a ser incómodo, ya que es normal, ninguna situación se salva de eso. Que conforme se repiten esos encuentros, la incomodidad va descendiendo pues te dan tiempo para acostumbrarte, haces amigos, ganas confianza._

 _—Tiene razón. —Le dije. —Porque tengo un amigo nuevo, creo, y ya no es tan incómodo como la primera vez que hablamos._

 _— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuál es el nombre de tu amigo? —Se inclinó hacia adelante, interesada._

 _—Levi. Es el hermano de una amiga de Isabel, la hermana que vive conmigo. No se lo dije, pero él me animó cuando estaba deprimido por la salida del sábado. No como yo esperaba, pero me hizo sentir mejor. —Me asaltaron las dudas. —Bueno, todavía no sé si fue un error confiar en él, supongo que lo veré hoy._

 _— ¿Un error por qué?_

 _—Porque ya me ha pasado antes, confío en alguien y ese alguien se lo cuenta a todo el mundo, me hace a un lado y se burla de mí. No quiero que se repita, ya tengo suficiente con los idiotas de mi clase. Uno de ellos dijo el otro día que nadie me quería, y —Mi vista se puso borrosa. — no sé por qué me afectó tanto si ya sé que es cierto._

 _—Oh, Eren. —Me miró con lástima._

 _—Y no es la primera vez. Otro me dio un fuerte empujón y me dijo lo mismo._

 _— ¿Cuál crees tú que sea el problema?_

 _—Soy muy callado, tiendo a aislarme de mis compañeros y se nota a metros mi inseguridad. Eso no les gusta._

 _—Entonces el problema sería con ellos, no contigo. Puede que tengan problemas en casa o inseguridades propias que odian y las proyectan en ti, las posibilidades son infinitas, pero el bullying no está justificado de ninguna manera, Eren. Repite, no hay nada malo conmigo, sino con ellos._

 _—No hay nada malo conmigo, sino con ellos. —Obedecí, no muy convencido._

 _—Otra vez._

 _Me hizo repetirlo un par de veces más, creo que para que se me quedara bien grabado en la cabeza. Dijo que por mis problemas con mi imagen y los espejos, tenía que hacerme la pregunta siguiente, si no me gusta lo que veo, ¿Puedo cambiarlo? Por ejemplo, mi estado físico. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer respecto a eso? Sí, puedo hacer dieta o ejercicios. Otro ejemplo sería mi aspecto, cómo luce mi cara, ¿Hay algo que pueda cambiar respecto a eso? Si no es así, me dijo que entonces debo afrontar los espejos y aceptarme tal como soy. Para ir concluyendo, me preguntó con qué me quedaba de la sesión. Mi respuesta fue que debía persistir en cosas que realmente quiero, que le tenía que aclarar las dudas sobre el escrito a mi mamá y contarle de mi sesión, ya que nunca lo hago y ella se había mostrado interesada el otro día. La doctora Nifa sonrió con dulzura, dijo que me veía resuelto, lo que le alegraba mucho, y me agendó para otra hora._

 _Descendí el camino hacia el hospital psiquiátrico y tomé el autobus hacia mi escuela. Desafortunadamente, me perdí el primer recreo, llegué a la mitad del segundo período, la clase de matemáticas, y todas sus miradas estaban puestas en mí mientras caminaba a mi asiento. Armin dejó de copiar los ejercicios en la pizarra para saludarme con la mano y una sonrisa animada. Es el único que siempre anda de buen humor tan temprano, y por supuesto, es una de sus asignaturas favoritas, todas lo son. Le pedí que me enseñara a hacerlos, para no aburrirme y para que no me regañara el profesor, me da tanto miedo como mi mamá, lo llaman el Mapache. Mi amigo lo hizo con gusto, tengo la sospecha de que es a lo que quiere dedicarse. Así pasamos el resto de la hora y sonó la campana de recreo. Le conté lo que me había pasado con mi mamá y él se disculpó por no estar ahí para mí, porque le habían castigado el celular completo. Le dije que estaba bien, que estaba mejor y que alguien me había ayudado. Estuvo a punto de decir ¿Quién? Cuando en ese preciso momento entró Levi al salón y toda la atención se volcó sobre él, todos mis compañeros saben que es unos grados mayor, eso y su aura intimidante inspiran respeto. A diferencia mía, no pareció importarle y se acercó a mi pupitre con un andar sin vacilaciones que fue inevitable envidiar._

 _— ¿Qué pasa, Eren? ¿No vas a saludarme? Y eso que me tomé la molestia de venir hasta acá. —Me dijo a modo de saludo._

 _Yo cerré mi boca entreabierta con un click de mis dientes, eché un vistazo a mi alrededor y pasé saliva. Dios, todos nos estaban mirando, probablemente preguntándose qué hacía un chico como Levi hablándole a alguien como yo, hizo que la palma de mis manos se pusiera sudorosa._

 _—Buenos días, Levi. —Le desee con una tenue sonrisa. Estaba muriendo de nervios por dentro._

 _— ¿Cómo estás? —Sus ojos penetrantes me evaluaron. — ¿Mejor?_

 _—Uh, sí. —Entré silenciosamente en pánico, no iba a hablar de eso frente a todos, ¿O sí? —Gracias otra vez._

 _—Sé que no soy tu mejor opción, pero si necesitas alguien con quien hablar, puedes acudir a mí. Soy bueno escuchando._

 _—Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta. —Armin alternaba su mirada curiosa entre los dos. —Este es mi mejor amigo, Armin. Armin, este es Levi, es el que me ayudó el sábado. —Los presenté con torpeza._

 _—Es un gusto conocerte. —El chico rubio lo saludó amable. —Gracias por estar ahí para Eren cuando yo no pude._

 _Levi dio un asentimiento y dijo: —Un placer. —Devolvió su mirada hacia mí, yo me inquieté, me siento desnudo cada vez que esos ojos intensamente azules me miran, tan inseguro. —Tengo que irme, mis amigos me están esperando, sólo vine a saludar. No pude encontrarte en el primer recreo._

 _—No estaba, tenía que resolver unas cosas primero. —Se estaba haciendo experto en hacerme sentir especial, me mordí la boca para no sonreír tanto._

 _—Ya veo. Quería invitarte a almorzar conmigo y mis amigos, Armin puede venir. Mi amiga Hanji me está fastidiando, está loca por conocerte. Tch. —Rodó los ojos con molestia._

 _Los míos se ampliaron por el pánico._

 _—Me encantaría, pero a Armin no le gusta estar con desconocidos. ¿Cierto, Armin? —Le di una patada por debajo de la mesa y le sonreí, suplicando que dijera que sí._

 _— ¿Mm? —Había estado distraído y respondió con una mirada medio ausente. —Ah, sí._

 _No creo que Levi me haya creído, me miró como esa vez en que dije que Mikasa no podía venir a nuestra casa porque debían tener cosas que hacer y le pedí que me siguiera la corriente._

 _—Ya veo. —Sonó severo. Mi sonrisa se borró. —Nos vemos entonces. —Se dio la vuelta y habló por sobre su hombro. —Por cierto, tu hermana le debe a la mía una cita de juegos._

 _Y se fue. Solté un suspiro aliviado._

 _—Gracias por cubrirme, Armin. —Lo miré agradecido, pero él seguía con la mirada ida, lo que me preocupó. — ¿Armin? ¿Estás bien?_

 _—Estoy bien. —Murmuró, sacudiendo la cabeza para despertar del extraño trance. —Tengo un poco de sueño, es todo, no dormí mucho anoche._

 _Asentí y lo dejé tranquilo. Me apena haberle mentido a Levi y haber rechazado su amable invitación, él sólo quería presentarme a sus amigos y que comiera con ellos, por algún motivo quiere estar cerca de mí, pero no puedo hacerlo. No me es fácil socializar, me pongo tan nervioso que mi mente se queda en blanco y no sé cómo seguir la conversación, soy un desastre viviente. Sólo lo avergonzaría en frente de sus amigos._

 ***. *. ***

 **Tsubame Hime: Realmente me dejas en blanco con tus comentarios, son tan gratamente sorprendentes y encantadores, qué profundo análisis de la relación de Eren y su madre y sus problemas. Espero que este capítulo resuelva más de tus dudas y por supuesto que te guste. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Gracias por leer ❤️**


	5. Entrada Al Diario V

**29-Agosto-2018**

 _En la mañana me llamaron a la dirección para hablar de mis notas. El psicólogo de la escuela y mi profesora jefe estaban ahí y mamá, a quien citaron para que firmara los papeles que me dejaban condicional, osea que vuelvo a repetir de año. Les mencionó el bullying y mis problemas psicológicos, lo que me fastidió porque siempre está dispuesta a hablar de lo mío, pero si yo fuera a soltar información suya, me caería el infierno encima. Se pusieron a hablar de mí como si no estuviera ahí, que ya ni lo intentaba en clases, que hacía de todo menos estudiar, que no participaba en las actividades con mis demás compañeros, como si estuviera interesado en eso. Luego se acordaron de mi presencia y me preguntaron si tenía algo que decir en mi favor. Yo me encogí de hombros y murmuré que el problema es que soy tonto y es cierto, hay cosas tan simples que no logro comprender._

 _Mamá decidió llevarme a casa y me pidió ver el exámen que mi profesora mencionó que me había entregado antes de que me llamaran. Yo me puse a sollozar silenciosamente, pensando que iba a gritarme o a golpearme, pues lo había dejado tirado en la sala para que no lo viera, estaba muerto de miedo. Me dijo que me sentara en el sillón y ella hizo lo mismo, poniendo sus manos encima de su regazo. Mordió su labio e inesperadamente empezó a derramar lágrimas, una tras otra._

 _—Quiero ayudarte, Eren —Juró, con su voz impregnada de suplicio. Bajé la mirada, notando que mi vista volvía borrosa por el llanto contenido. —, pero no sé cómo. No me cuentas nada, prefieres confiar en una psicóloga, una completa desconocida en lugar de mí. Soy tu madre, y te quiero mucho, pero ya no sé qué hacer contigo._

 _Ante mi silencio intencionado todo subió de tono, insistió e insistió en que le contara qué demonios me pasaba, que si le estaba ocultando algo, que si quería que me mandara a, no recuerdo el nombre, pero son esos sitios donde los padres abandonan a sus hijos que no se comportan._

 _Mi rostro se frunció en una mueca de ira._

 _—Eso es lo que quieres en realidad, ¿Cierto? ¡Deshacerte de mí, siempre lo has querido! ¡Eres una mentirosa, no me quieres!_

 _— ¡Eso no es cierto! —Se enrabió, parándose de golpe. Temí que me abofeteara. — ¡Quiero ayudarte pero ya no puedo soportarlo! ¡No importa lo que haga, siempre soy la mala del cuento mientras tu padre no hace nada y es el maldito héroe!_

 _Fruncí el ceño a más no poder y con el rostro acalorado, grité:_

 _— ¡No quiero que me ayudes! —Se me rompió la voz a media frase. La rabia se apoderaba de mí, produciendo temblores a lo largo de mi cuerpo._

 _El mundo se detuvo por un segundo y un sepulcral silencio nos envolvió. Mamá me miraba, petrificada por mis palabras y con una recién nacida lágrima recorriendo el camino de su mejilla hasta su barbilla. Me di cuenta de que había dicho algo horrible, pero que no pude comprender en su totalidad._

 _— ¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo no vas a querer que te ayude? ¡Niño estúpido! —Chilló, alargó su mano y tiró de mi oreja, que no es tan malo como sus bofetadas en el rostro o sus golpes con el cinturón pero duelen igual._

 _Le di un manotazo sin querer y grité: — ¡Sólo dejame en paz!_

 _Subí corriendo las escaleras hacia mi cuarto, cerré la puerta de un portazo y puse el pestillo para que no entrara. Me quité el uniforme y me puse el pijama, cerré las cortinas y me acosté bajo las sábanas. Tenía sueño y pretendía dormir unas horas. Eso hice. Soñé sobre un mundo incoloro._

 _Desperté quien sabe cuanto después por los golpecitos que daba mamá a mi puerta._

 _— ¿Qué? —Bajé mi voz a un murmullo desganado, si venía a pelear otra vez no estaba de humor._

 _Su entrecejo se arrugó, pero optó por pasarlo por alto, tal parece que tampoco quería seguir peleando._

 _—Vistete, ordena tu cuarto y abre las cortinas. —Mandó, destilando imperiosidad. —Mikasa vino a jugar con Isabel._

 _Hice un gran esfuerzo por no poner los ojos en blanco._

 _—No creo que a una niña de cinco años le importe el hijo del que te avergüenzas, mamá. —Mi tono desbordaba de resentimiento._

 _—Levi vino con ella —Me hizo saber, ignorandome de nuevo. Las palabras se perdieron en mi boca, mi mente se quedó en blanco y sólo atiné a parpadear. —, quiere verte. Ahora quiero que hagas lo que te ordené, debes estar presentable para recibirlo._

 _— ¿Qu-Qué? —Farfullé boquiabierto. — ¿Estás loca? ¡No voy a recibirlo! Dile que no estoy, inventa alguna excusa._

 _No estaba de humor para pretender ser amable con nadie, mucho menos con Levi, quien se empecinaba en conseguir mi amistad y no aceptaba un no como respuesta. Lo mismo que mi mamá._

 _—Acabo de darte una orden, Eren._

 _—Mamá..._

 _—Y si recibes a ese muchacho de buena gana, te daré un helado._

 _Eso atrapó mi interés._

 _— ¿Un sandwich de helado? —Ya saboreaba el dulce pan de chocolate y el helado con trocitos de galleta._

 _—Un sandwich de helado. —Confirmó y cerró la puerta despacio._

 _Me puse manos a la obra, con esa motivación, ¿Quién no haría caso? Bueno, supongo que los bobos a los que no les gustan los helados. Me puse la ropa más decente que encontré y dejé que la luz del sol iluminara mi cuarto. Hasta me puse perfume. Y para cuando volvieron a llamar a mi puerta, yo ya estaba esperándolo._

 _—Pasen. —Dije en voz alta._

 _Sucedió algo extraño. Levi abrió la puerta y se adentró en mi alcoba, sin embargo, no fue eso lo que hizo que se me desencajara la mandibula. Fue la ropa que usaba, una ceñida camisa negra que apenas se movía con su cuerpo, con las mangas arremangadas en un modo que lo hacía ver maduro y fresco. Como esta, sus jeans marcaban la musculatura de sus piernas - para ser bajito, tiene músculos - haciendo que me cuestionara si alguna vez lo había visto hacer deportes, debe hacerlos. El fugaz pensamiento de pedirle que se diera la vuelta cruzó mi mente. Me gustó lo que veía._

 _—Oye, mocoso, te estoy hablando._

 _La voz impaciente de Levi me trajo de vuelta a la realidad y un pronunciado calor se apoderó de mi rostro. De inmediato aparté los ojos, demasiado avergonzado para mirarlo a la cara. Me encargué de reprenderme mentalmente, asqueado y horrorizado por pensar en tales tonterías y en él de ese modo._

 _—Perdona, ¿Qué?_

 _—Que si estás bien._

 _—Sí, estoy bien. —Asentí repetidas veces y formé una sonrisa tenue. — ¿Y tú?_

 _—Bien también. ¿Por qué no estabas en clases? ¿Estás enfermo? —Fue directo conmigo._

 _Me tomó por sorpresa, pero me recuperé y me froté la parte posterior de la cabeza con timidez._

 _—No, no. Es sólo que mamá decidió sacarme temprano hoy. ¿Por qué? —Tuve un súbito golpe de confianza y bromee. — ¿Me extrañaste?_

 _—Tch, Hanji fue a buscarte en el recreo para presentarse ella misma ya que yo no lo hacía y se encontró con la gran decepción de que no estabas. —Levantó los hombros y ladeó la boca en un gesto aburrido. —Sólo tenía curiosidad, el cabeza de coco no quiso explicarme._

 _Arquee ambas cejas con extrañeza. ¿Cabeza de coco?_

 _— ¿Quién?_

 _—Tu amigo._

 _— ¿Hablas de Armin? —Por supuesto, es el único amigo que tengo. Lancé una carcajada, tapandome la boca por inercia. En su mirada hubo un destello de algo desconocido. —Voy a decirle que dijiste eso._

 _—Es la verdad, ¿Has visto la forma de su cabeza?_

 _—Mm. —Volví a asentir, cerrando la boca en una línea para no soltar otra carcajada. No quería que viera mis dientes chuecos. —Así que... ¿Qué te trae a mi humilde morada? —Al instante agregué, preocupado por la posibilidad de ofenderlo. —No es que no seas bienvenido, es sólo que es inesperado._

 _—Mamá me mandó a cuidar de Mikasa, y aproveché de venir a ver cómo estabas._

 _—Oh. —Miré mis manos para esconder mi sonrisa. ¿Qué hay con esta persona y su habilidad para hacerme sentir que le importo a alguien? —Levi, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?_

 _—Adelante._

 _— ¿Por qué...? —Inspiré profundamente, dándome ánimos y alcé mis ojos hacia él, los suyos me atraían como un imán. — ¿Por qué...?_

 _—Eren, Levi. —Mi mamá irrumpió en mi cuarto, con una bolsa de helados y yo quise darme en la cabeza contra la pared. Demonios, Levi, ¿Por qué no cerraste la condenada puerta? ¡Era una pregunta importante! —Les traje helado._

 _Me entregó mi helado de sandwich y yo rompí el envoltorio, pegándole un primer mordisco, mis papilas gustativas bailaron._

 _—Gracias, señora Magnolia, pero no soy fanático de lo dulce. —Rechazó mi compañero de escuela su ofrecimiento._

 _—Por favor, Levi, llamame Carla. —Ella parecía encantada con sus modales._

 _— ¡Pero tienes que probar el sandwich de helado! —Señalé. Me cuesta admitir que en el fondo me gusta tener la atención de la gente, ¿No es irónico? Lo veo como una mala cualidad mía, pero en ese momento reconocí que quería la atención de Levi, sus ojos puestos en mí. — ¡Es lo más delicioso del mundo!_

 _—Eren podría comerse una caja en un día, si se lo permitieran. —Dijo la bocona de mi madre._

 _— ¡Mamá! —Gruñí. Me estaba avergonzando. —Gracias por los helados, ya puedes irte._

 _Ella sólo sonrió y cerró la puerta al salir._

 _—No es cierto lo que dijo. —Desmentí, para que no creyera tonterías, pero ¿Lo soy? ¿Soy capaz de comerme una caja de sandwiches de helado? Es un misterio._

 _—Te creo. ¿Tienes un Play Station 4? —Cambió de tema, lo que agradecí, aún así creí ver que su boca se torcía._

 _—Sí, ¿Juegas? —Tomé la consola del primer jugador y le ofrecí la del segundo. —No tengo muchos juegos, Attack On Titan 2 es mi favorito, me atrae toda la idea de los titanes y el equipo de maniobras, las murallas y el protagonista humano que se puede convertir en titán. Ya tuve la primera parte y pasé todos los niveles, luego fui a cambiarlo por este, lo único malo es que el protagonista no se puede convertir en... Titán... —Callé al notar que estaba parloteando como cotorra y vislumbrar la diversión en la mirada de mi acompañante. Me ruboricé y me fui a sentar en la alfombra frente al televisor. —... Um, pero ese no tiene para dos jugadores, y el otro que tengo es de Izzy, uno de Barbie y caballos. Supongo que tendremos que jugar a Fortnite._

 _—Podría traer los míos la próxima vez. —Cogió su mando y ocupó su lugar junto a mí. Nuestras rodillas se rozaban una contra la otra, yo esperaba que se diera cuenta y la alejara con asco, pero eso no pasó._

 _Mis dedos pararon de presionar los botones, momentáneamente congelados. ¿Próxima vez?_

 _— ¿Próxima vez? —Hice eco como un loro._

 _—Sí. No son mis juegos, en realidad son los de Mikasa, ella tiene gran variedad, de violencia y peleas. Yo prefiero sentarme a leer un buen libro._

 _—No te ves como alguien que goza de la literatura. —Aguardé con impaciencia a que cargara el juego, echandome a la boca el último trocito de mi sandwich. Es un cuadrado de mediano tamaño, bastan unos mordiscos para comerlo. —Sin ánimos de ofender._

 _— ¿Quieres decir que no uso lentes ni tengo cara de nerd?_

 _—Pareciera que describes a Armin. —Negué con la cabeza, sonriendo entretenido por la conversación, la estaba disfrutando y me sentía un poco relajado. —Bueno, te explicaré qué hay que hacer. En Fortnite, un autobús lleva a cientos de jugadores a una isla gigantesca, el juego contiene un mapa donde puedes localizar todos el mundo de Fortnite y debes elegir en donde caer, si en un pueblo pequeño o una ciudad. La cuestión es que en las casas o edificios encontrarás cofres dorados que te regalarán armas o municiones. Tienes que asegurarte de aterrizar lo más pronto posible, porque hay malditos que se roban tu casa. Esos ladrones. —Mascullé lo último entre dientes, a veces me toca la mala suerte de que otro jugador cae en la misma casa que yo y se roba mis cofres, cómo los desprecio, ojalá pudiera matarlos a los malditos._

 _Le indiqué qué botones presionar: L2 para apuntar, R2 para disparar, R1 y L1 para cambiar de arma o de construcción y círculo para activar el modo de construir._

 _—Tienes que ir a la zona marcada con el círculo antes de que se acabe el tiempo y venga la tormenta, esa te quita vida hasta que te mata. No cruces la línea a lo largo del mapa porque del otro lado están los enemigos, claro que si te pillas debes impedir que te maten. ¿Sabes apuntar?_

 _—Creo que sí._

 _—Yo igual sé, es como... Si ya lo hubiera hecho, es tan fácil como respirar... —Torcí la boca en una semi mueca y dejé salir una carcajada de pura incomodidad. Ya estaba hablando tonterías. —... ¿Eso tiene sentido?_

 _Me atemorizó el que pensara que era raro y que me mirara como a un ser de dos cabezas, pero Levi, con sencillez, me dijo que era lo mismo para él. Eso hizo que parpadeara y que luego esbozara una sonrisa genuina, reconfortado por su insospechada respuesta. Gracias, agradecí para mí._

 _Cuando el juego dio inicio, mi hermana y su amiga vinieron a mi cuarto trayendo su bolso de juguetes y los desparramaron en el suelo. Le dije que ella los recogería más tarde, mamá volvió a aparecer y solicitó que pusiera un ojo sobre ellas, pues debía preparar la cena. El papá de Isabel, o como yo lo llamo, papá número dos, se había quedado en su trabajo a hacer horas extra y ya estaba por acabarse su turno. Debía estar hambriento._

 _Mi personaje era una chica de pelo castaño, el de Levi era un hombre fornido, se burló de mí pero yo usé como defensa que era por lo menos una chica guapa. Era una broma, y aún así la vocecita de la inseguridad me dijo con voz acusadora, Mentiroso, ¿Por qué mientes? Le dije que cerrara la maldita boca._

 _Fuimos los primeros en aterrizar en Sociedad Sibarita, un sitio lujoso que cuenta con una cancha de tenis, una especie de mansión y un montón de cofres, tanto escondidos como a la vista. Yo ya sé donde están todos, por lo tanto guié a Levi a uno de los escondites y mantuve presionado cuadrado para abrir uno de los dos cofres. Como era nuevo, le permití que cogiera el arma y la poción de escudo para protegerse en caso de pillarnos con algún enemigo. Lo mandé a construir una escalera para acceder al segundo piso y al cofre que faltaba, por alguna razón sentí que era incorrecto hacerlo, como si no fuera mi lugar, tampoco quería quedar como un mandón. Ya armados los dos y protegidos, nos montamos en un vehículo y nos pusimos en marcha hacia el punto de la tormenta, osea el círculo marcado, llevando a otros compañeros en los asientos de atrás. Cuando alcanzamos la zona, ya la guerra se había desatado, los de nuestro equipo formaban grupos y se iban contra los enemigos que atacaban de manera solitaria. Con Levi nos cuidabamos la espalda, pensé que tendría que protegerlo ya que era su primera vez jugando, pero no fue necesario, él me protegía tanto como yo a él. Para cuando ganamos la victoria magistral, Levi había matado a seis, mientras que yo acabé con cuatro. Dirigí una sonrisa contenta a mi compañero, quien casi me respondió con una propia ante nuestro triunfo._

 _— ¿Te gustó el juego? —Me interesé, saliendo de la partida ya terminada. Me moví hasta estar de cara a él, deseoso de saber su opinión. Lo que de verdad pretendía preguntar era si había disfrutado jugar conmigo, ¿Soy buena compañía?_

 _—No estuvo nada mal. —Expresó su parecer._

 _—Eso, en el lenguaje de mi hermano, es que se divirtió a lo grande. —Enunció la niña de vivaces ojos grises._

 _—Tch. —Articuló con fastidio mi amigo, cruzando los brazos sobre su vientre y sin mirarme._

 _Yo traté de impedir la sonrisa que insistía en estirar mis labios, pero fallé como un tonto. ¡Levi la había pasado bien conmigo! ¿No es grandioso?_

 _—Hermano mayor. —Frenó mi bebé Izzy mi felicidad, su cara y la de Mikasa eran la definición de la inocencia. — ¿Podemos pedirte un favor?_

 _Yo las observé a ambas con desconfianza._

 _— ¿Qué favor?_

 _— ¿Podemos maquillarte? —La pequeña azabache levantó la cajita de chillón maquillaje infantil para enseñarmela._

 _— ¿Eh? ¡No soy una chica! —Reaccioné indignado, ¡Se habían vuelto locas!_

 _—Podemos hacerte lucir bonito como una. —Replicó Izzy, batiendo sus pestañas adorablemente, como si eso fuera a convencerme. Pequeña manipuladora._

 _Iba a negarme rotundamente, para dar por finalizada la discusion, momento que mi amigo eligió para agregar su granito de arena._

 _—Eren no necesita maquillaje para lucir bonito._

 _Yo enrojecí hasta las orejas, su declaración me sacó de onda y me abochornó. Le di las gracias. En definitiva fue un día extraño, no me lo esperaba, pero he notado que ya dos de mis días han empezado mal y han llegado a su fin de buena manera gracias a Levi. Su compañía me hace bien, supongo que puedo llamarlo mi amigo ahora._

 ***. *. ***

 **Holaaa, lamento mucho la demora, es que vino un desánimo enorme, no tenía ganas de escribir y hasta hace poco pude hacerlo, les juro que si no fuera por eso habría actualizado antes u.u pero aquí está y espero que les haya gustado nwn.**

 **Tsubame Hime: Una vez más, encantada de leer tu comentario, debo confesar que es el que más ansío leer cuando actualizo, jeje, es que es un deleite ver a alguien tan entusiasmada con mi historia. Respondiendo a lo que dices sobre Carla y Eren... No lo sé, me resulta muy triste que dé la sensación de que lo detesta y que a veces quisiera borrarlo de su nueva familia, tal vez tengas razón en algunas cosas y en otras no, que prefiero ir aclarando con los capítulos en vez de aquí, para eso Eren escribe en su diario. Él y su madre tienen días buenos, otros malos, haré más énfasis en los primeros por un rato para que su relación no parezca del todo horrible, son madre e hijo después de todo, tienen un gran vínculo y amor. Respecto a lo de Levi, me encanta cómo se va desarrollando todo entre ellos, quizás se revele pronto que pasa exactamente por su cabeza, por qué se acercó a Eren, tal vez porque este se lo pregunte basado en su inseguridad. Yo ya tengo una idea, pero mi beta me ha dicho que necesito un argumento más fuerte, así que vamos a planear bien, y espero quedar satisfecha como espero que tú también quedes. Me decepciona un poco que no hayas comentado lo de Armin, pero muchas gracias por leer y que tengas una buena semana - inserte corazón -**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	6. Entrada Al Diario VI

**Gracias a mi querida Parlev por betear.**

 **30-Agosto-2018**

 _Conocí por fin a la famosa Hanji en el primer recreo. Con Armin fuimos al patio por petición mía a comer la colación, quería estar en paz en mi último día de escuela, alejado de los idiotas de mis compañeros, por suerte el día estaba nublado, mi clima favorito, pero sin riesgos de que lloviera. Mi mamá ya no va a mandarme a clases, considera que es una pérdida de tiempo y dinero si ya resolvieron que voy a repetir el año. La había escuchado hablar por teléfono con mi padre, comunicándole su decisión de sacarme de la escuela, otra vez, y que quizás sería mejor que tampoco fuera el próximo año ya que era evidente que yo no estaba bien. Estaba en altavoz, así que pude oír por mí mismo como Grisha le decía que no iba a darme su apoyo, antes de cortar la llamada. Mamá y yo nos miramos en mutismo, ella como si esperara que me pusiera a llorar por la decisión de papá, y casi lo hice, pero me aguanté las ganas y me alcé de hombros restandole importancia, pese a todo trajo lágrimas a mis ojos, lágrimas rebeldes que pestañee para mantener a raya. Establecí lo obvio, una vez más mi papá me había decepcionado. Mi mamá no es el tipo de madre que te consuela con abrazos y palabras cariñosas, sólo me dijo que siguiera adelante y me enfocara en mejorar._

 _Por una parte comprendo el que papá me haya dado la espalda, él odia tener un hijo que no sea normal. En el sentido de no ser delgado, inteligente, atractivo, confiado y sano mentalmente, alguien del que no se avergüence de ser padre. Siempre se ha dicho que los hombres preferimos tener niños para moldearlos a nuestra imagen y semejanza, enseñarles a jugar a la pelota y llevarlos al estadio a ver los partidos de nuestro equipo favorito para celebrar al unísono cada victoria y lamentar las derrotas. Debe haber sido una decepción cuando no mostré interés en ninguna de esas cosas._

 _Volviendo a lo de Hanji, porque ya me desvié de ese tema, estaba charlando con Armin en la banca del patio y de pronto oí que gritaban, no, chillaban mi nombre y esta chica loca de lentes ovalados y cola de caballo vino corriendo en nuestra dirección y se arrojó sobre mí chirriando de alegría, como si yo fuera su persona favorita en el mundo. Su afectuoso abrazo me puso rígido, porque uno, no la conocía, no tenía idea de quien demonios era y me estaba abrazando, y dos, tenía mi horroroso cuerpo pegado al de ella, esbelto y de bonita figura, debió ser desagrable pero no lo demostró. Al cabo de un par de segundos se apartó para agarrarme de ambos hombros y mirarme directo a los ojos, prácticamente nariz a nariz. Me ruboricé de forma inevitable bajo su mirada violadora de espacio privado._

— _¡Hey! ¡Tú eres Eren! ¿Verdad? ¡Te reconozco por esos hermosos ojos! ¡Oh, Levi! ¡Creo que acabo de enamorarme!_

 _Me percaté en ese entonces de que Levi venía trotando hacia los tres, ceñudo._

— _¡Oye! ¡Mala, Hanji, mala! ¡Bajate! —La cubrió de regaños nada más llegar._

 _La tal Hanji sacó su labio inferior en un puchero, pero obedeciendo sin chistar a mi nuevo amigo. Armin, quien se había aturdido por la sorpresiva aparición de la amiga de Levi, fue el primero en darle la bienvenida a nuestro pequeño espacio y preguntarle cómo estaba. Levi respondió conciso que bien y me miró, a la espera de mi saludo, yo dibujé una sonrisa en mi cara y asentí tímido, obteniendo lo mismo de su parte, sentí el alegre y sedoso revoloteo de las alas de las mariposas rozando las paredes de mi estómago, es lindo tener una especie de complicidad con alguien que no sea Armin._

— _Les presento a Hanji Zoe. Hanji, este es Eren como ya sabes, y su mejor amigo, Armin. —Nos introdujo Levi._

— _¡Es un tremendo placer conocerte, Eren! —La chica de lentes agitó nuestras manos con vigor, sosteniendo la mía por más tiempo. Una sonrisa masiva adornaba su rostro. — ¡Levi me ha hablado tanto de ti que siento que ya somos cercanos!_

— _Sólo cosas buenas, espero. —Di una corta risita nerviosa, las vocecitas de la inseguridad se inquietaron entre sueños. ¿Qué pudo haber dicho Levi sobre mí?_

— _¡Por supuesto! Me dijo todo sobre tus hermosos..._

 _Mi nuevo amigo le dio un firme tirón a su cola de caballo, haciendo que se interrumpiera con un quejido._

— _¡Ay! ¡Levi!_

— _Callate, cuatro ojos. —Gruñó mi compañero de escuela, dejándola libre. Me mostró su mano en la que había un paquete azul que hizo que mis ojos se iluminaran._

— _¡Un sandwich de helado! —Quise tomarlo pero detuve mi mano a unos centímetros, dubitativo. — ¿Es para mí?_

— _¡Claro que lo es! ¡Levi lo compró sólo para ti! —Exclamó Hanji, aprendí que exaltarse es parte de su personalidad._

 _Busqué la mirada de Levi para confirmar las palabras de su amiga, pero se rehusó a mirarme hasta que le quité el helado de la mano. Una sonrisa cariñosa estiró la comisura de mis labios cuando nuestros ojos se cruzaron._

— _Gracias, Levi. —Agradecí en una suave voz, abrí el helado y le di una mordida. —No tenías qué._

— _Ya sabes lo que dicen, el corazón de un hombre puede conquistarse por el estómago._

 _El trozo de sandwich que acababa de tragar se fue por el camino incorrecto y me puse a toser desesperado, cogiendo aire a momentos, Armin me golpeaba persistente en el centro de la espalda. La chica de cola de caballo le dio un duro codazo amistoso a Levi en el costado, que debe haber dolido, pero él ni se inmutó._

— _¡Este Levi es un bromista! —Soltó una carcajada._

 _En tanto me recuperaba, la vi pasar un brazo por el cuello de mi nuevo amigo para apretarlo contra sí misma, como si él fuera el osito de peluche de su infancia por el que guardaba un enorme cariño. Odio decir que no me gustó en lo absoluto, no quería que lo tocara así con tan descarada confianza, ¿Podrían ser novios? Levi no mencionó nada al respecto... Bueno, ni siquiera sé si me considera su amigo para contarme esas cosas. El pensamiento me deprimió. Tengo tan pocos amigos que cuando consigo a alguien al que le agrade me pego a ellos como sanguijuela, al grado en que se hartan de mí. Armin es el único que se ha mantenido a mi lado y estoy agradecido por eso. ¿Qué sería de mí sin él? Estaría solo como un dedo y la escuela, mi vida serían aún más insufribles._

 _Y estos celos... Levi no merece ser objeto de estos repulsivos celos por verlo con sus amigos, no cuando ha sido tan bueno conmigo, es una buena persona, yo no lo soy._

 _Armin se paró de repente y se llevó una mano a las sienes, sus ojos se cerraron y su cuerpo se balanceó como si fuera a caerse._

— _¡Armin! —Me asusté, tomándolo del hombro y obligándolo a sentarse. — ¿Te sientes bien?_

— _¿Estás enfermo o algo? ¿Deberíamos llevarte a la enfermería? —Inquirió Hanji, abandonando su sonrisa por una mirada de preocupación. Levi se mantuvo callado._

— _Estoy bien, sólo fue un mareo, me duele un poco la cabeza. —Nos tranquilizó con su explicación, se veía medio pálido. —Eren, ¿Podrías ir a buscarme paracetamol, por favor? Está en mi mochila._

 _Asentí y me encaminé al segundo piso de la escuela, donde estaba nuestro salón de clases. Registré la mochila de Armin en busca de la cajita de paracetamol y por un breve momento pensé que la había encontrado, pero decía Quetiapina, era el único medicamento aparte del paracetamol y fruncí las cejas pasmado. ¿Quetiapina? ¿Para qué servirían? Armin dijo que no estaba enfermo, ¿Entonces para qué eran? Se lo preguntaría más tarde._

 _Cuando regresé al patio con el sobre de paracetamol, Armin tenía más color en su rostro y parecía más calmado conversando con una alegre Hanji que había ocupado mi lugar._

— _Aquí tienes. —Abrí el sobre de pastillas y le pasé una, instandolo a que se levantara. —Vamos al baño para que puedas tomarla con un vaso de agua. —Puse una mano en su espalda y le regalé una sonrisa educada a Hanji. —Fue un agrado conocerte._

— _¡Fue un agrado conocerte también! —Ella movió su cabeza de arriba a abajo, haciendo saltar su cola de caballo castaña._

 _Levi ya me miraba, esperando hacer contacto visual conmigo pero mantuve mi mirada en mis zapatos y murmuré Hasta pronto. Estaba asqueado y avergonzado por mis celos, tanto que no podía mirarlo a los ojos, esos ojos de azul helado y a la vez cálido que me hacen sentir desnudo y que intentan leer lo que estoy pensando._

 _Después de clases, acompañé a mi mejor amigo a su casa, con el paracetamol dijo que se le quitó el dolor de cabeza, pero ¿Qué tal si le venía otro mareo? No iba a correr ese riesgo. Su abuelito me agradeció por haberlo traido y me invitó a pasar, pero decliné con la excusa de que mi mamá me había castigado y quería que me fuera derecho a la casa. La verdad es que quería estar solo, escondido del mundo en mi habitación, y eso es lo que quise hacer en cuanto llegué, sin embargo, mamá me dijo que tenía que ir a una entrevista con las profesoras de Isabel, que al parecer la habían derivado a reforzamiento de dos materias, lenguaje y matemáticas. Mi hermana estaba viendo la televisión, con un aire deprimido aún cuando estaban dando su serie favorita, El increíble mundo de Gumball. Me gusta esa serie también, tiene sus momentos, por lo que me senté con ella en el sofá._

— _Es que soy tonta. —Dijo Izzy, haciendo un tierno puchero._

— _No lo eres. —Renegué, sacudiendo la cabeza con vehemencia. Yo lo soy, no tú, pensé._

— _¿No lo soy?_

— _No._

 _La pequeña Isabel se encogió de hombros y regresó su atención a los dibujos animados. Mamá se fue, pasaron un par de minutos cuando llamaron a la puerta. Se me ocurrió que había olvidado algo y que por eso había regresado, pero no era ella, era Levi. Traía la mochila de la escuela y el uniforme. Pasé saliva de manera audible._

— _Hola. —Pronuncié, esbozando una sonrisa dudosa._

— _Hola. —Me respondió, con la respiración un poco agitada. ¿Había corrido hasta aquí? — ¿Puedo pasar?_

 _Titubee por un segundo, abrí la puerta enteramente y me hice a un lado para dejarlo entrar. Saludó a Isabel con un asentimiento y se volteó para verme, con un destello determinado en sus ojos que me estremeció._

— _Eren, quiero ser tu amigo. —Declaró._

 _Mi boca se entreabrió y desvié la mirada, mordiendome el interior de la mejilla._

— _No deberías. —Musité._

— _Eren, voy a ser tu amigo, voy a estar cerca de ti, hasta que me digas que me aleje, cuando de verdad quieras que lo haga. No dejaré que me apartes tan fácil. Es una promesa._

 _Respiré hondo y me relajé, sintiendo como me quitaban un gran peso de los hombros, de la cabeza, mi cuerpo estaba más ligero._

— _Okay._

— _¿Es tu novio, Eren? —Se metió mi querida hermanita, curiosa._

 _La miré como si me hubiera abofeteado y estreché los ojos. Esa maldita niña._

 _Así que Levi es oficialmente mi amigo, yo sólo espero que esta amistad sea duradera y que no lo arruine. No me lo perdonaría._

 ***. *. ***

 **Frozen Marsdess: Qué gusto leer de ti otra vez, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. No prometo nada respecto a Eren ;)**

 **Tsubame Hime: Mi lectora favorita, jeje. Respecto a Carla, sí hay un pasado triste detrás de ella y de su comportamiento, en algún momento se revelará, aunque no tengo de idea cuando. También me encanta como se van desarrollando las cosas entre Levi y Eren ewe. Ahora, respecto a Armin, me apena decir que te equivocas x'D espero que con este capítulo, que en realidad no me gustó cómo quedó, haya quedado todo más claro y que a ti sí te haya gustado. Hasta la próxima.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	7. Entrada Al Diario VII

**2-Septiembre-2018**

 _En unos días será la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi hermana Isabel, estamos preparando todo para que sea perfecto, las bolsitas de dulces y cajitas sorpresa, la decoración de temática de, adivina, El Increíble Mundo De Gumball. Lo sé, no me lo esperaba tampoco, uno pensaría que elegiría temática de princesas como las otras niñas, pero mi Isabel es alguien especial, y hey, no me estoy quejando. De primeras quería de Fortnite, ¿Puedes creerlo? Pero mamá lo descartó rápidamente, no le gusta que lo juegue, dice que es una mala influencia para ella y que no es apropiado para el cumpleaños de una niña. Tampoco lo es la temática de Gumball, sin embargo, Izzy heredó como yo su terquedad y entre los dos la convencimos de que fuera ese. Los hermanos unidos jamás seremos vencidos._

 _La ayudé a rellenar las bolsitas de chucherías, que eran un montón, entre una y una me comía gomitas y pastillas. Lo que me recuerda que después de este cumpleaños debo ponerme a dieta. Tengo una que me dieron hace tiempo, la última y única vez que fui a nutricionista, dice lo que debo comer y la cantidad, hasta es limitado lo que puedo comer de frutas, las manzanas me encantan y sólo puedo comer dos, no es justo._

 _Izzy le dio a Mikasa una invitación a su fiesta, y yo le pedí permiso a mi mamá para que dejara venir a Levi, como mi invitado de honor. Accedió y estoy entusiasmado, de esa manera será más divertido, y podré presentarselo a mi familia para que vean que soy capaz de hacer más de un amigo._

 _Voy a invitar a Armin también, no quiero dejarlo de lado, ha sido mi mejor amigo desde el jardín de niños. Espero que no tenga nada mejor que hacer ese día._

 **8-Septiembre-2018**  
 **Hora: 13:49**

 _Hoy celebramos el cumpleaños de Isabel, van a hacer una fiesta con lo que mencioné anteriormente, picadillo y juegos para los niños, y este día ya empezó mal. Quise hacer un postre para aportar algo, mamá me compró los ingredientes y todo, y lo preparé la tarde anterior para tenerlo listo para hoy; me gusta preparar postres, es como mi manera de desahogarme, mi manera, mi única manera de hacer a las personas a mi alrededor felices. Era un cheesecake de jalea que lleva gelatina sin sabor para que quede firme, pero no cuajó y por algún motivo que desconozco, la leche condensada se cortó, estaba asqueroso con hilachas y mamá me dijo que lo botara a la basura. Yo me negué porque pese a todo, tenía buen sabor y yo no iba a desperdiciarlo, no es que fuera a servirselo a los invitados, pero ya saben, la mezcla estaba deliciosa, ;). Igualmente lo tiró cuando yo dormía. Ella lo calificó como un accidente y lo dejamos hasta ahí. Sin embargo, hace dos horas me pidió que hiciera una olla de arroz para que los invitados que no habían almorzado comieran. Fueron dos tazas grandes de arroz y son dos de agua caliente por taza, lo que equivale a cuatro tazas de agua. Se demoró en cocer, lo que no era mi culpa y de igual modo mamá se molestó. Entiendo que esté estresada por que todo salga perfecto, pero cuando se pone así es mejor no estar cerca._

 _Recuerdo que en el primer cumpleaños de Isabel, cuando era sólo una bebita de cachetes regordetes y boquita en puchero, casi me pegó por mi tardanza en darme una ducha y me llovieron las maldiciones, la parte en que se puso a llorar fue la más intimidante._

 _Una vez que el arroz estuvo hecho, abrió la olla y lo probó con la cuchara de palo, revolviendolo para comprobar su estado. Yo no miré, pero se puso a echar vulgares maldiciones y a regañarme, que primero el cheesecake y ahora el arroz, porque el arroz se había recocido y parecía una mazamorra, lo que repito que no fue mi maldita culpa, pero yo sé lo que no quiso decirme, yo lo escuché claramente, que había hecho ambas cosas a propósito, para arruinar el cumpleaños de Isabel._

 _No pude soportarlo y me escapé a mi habitación para estar solo, por mi cara corren las lágrimas y me siento estúpido por llorar, pero no puedo evitar que esto duela. Siempre piensa lo peor de mí, siempre me echa la culpa. ¿Por qué? Simplemente no puedo entenderlo, es como si necesitara a quien culpar de su vida de mierda. Bueno, mamá, no es mi culpa que fueras abusada de niña, no es mi culpa que tuvieras que casarte joven ni que te embarazaras, no es mi culpa que papá te jodiera psicológicamente ni que te diera palizas, y que seas actualmente tan infeliz aunque pretendas que no. No es mi culpa que estés arruinada, y aún así aguantaba que me voltearas de una bofetada el rostro y que me hirieras el interior del labio por cosas mínimas, porque necesitas a alguien con quien descargarte, ¿Verdad? Y yo soy siempre la primera opción por ser tu hijo, por ser hijo de Grisha. Porque tonto de mí, yo pensaba que si podía ayudarte en algo, entonces estaba bien, estaba feliz de poder ser útil._

 _Me están llamando para que vaya abajo, y creo que ya me desahogué... Volveré más tarde para escribir como pasó el resto del día. Hasta luego._

 **21:20**

 _Recién pude desocuparme, los cumpleaños son realmente desgastadores, mi cuerpo reclama por descanso, he estado de pie toda la tarde, atendiendo a los invitados, vigilando a Isabel que se volvió loca con tantos niños y los juegos inflables._

 _He releído lo que escribí temprano y no sabes cuanto es el nivel de mi arrepentimiento, primero mi mamá me mensajeó por whatsapp disculpándose por cómo había reaccionado, pero que el incidente le había dado rabia, después se disculpó en persona, cuando estabamos en la calle donde habían puesto los juegos y se divertían los niños, rebotaban como pulgas en el castillo inflable y en la cama elástica, los demás invitados estaban adentro, entonces me estrechó en un abrazo que comunicaba un sincero y arrepentido Lo siento._

 _—Mi pobre bebé, no es su culpa tener a una madre tan lunática. —Me arrulló. Fue uno de esos escasos momentos suyos donde me hace ver que sí es posible que su lado cariñoso surja conmigo, donde reconoce que sí es capaz de equivocarse en algo, lo que no pasa todos los días, y lo gocé de principio a fin, pero lo más importante, necesitaba ese abrazo._

 _Vino tanta gente al cumpleaños, la mayoría familiares de parte de mi mamá, tíos, primos y abuelas, por suerte Frieda no. Los demás eran niños del vecindario que a veces juegan con mi hermana. Armin no pudo venir, dijo que iba a visitar a unos parientes. La abuela Berta, que en realidad es mi bisabuela pero crió a mi mamá como su hija, estaba como una Barbie de flaca y no por hacer dieta, parece que cuando enflaqueces no sólo tu cuerpo lo hace, sino tus ojos también, porque me encontró más delgado, yo digo, ¿De dónde? ¿De las orejas? Ella insistió en que era cierto._

 _La fiesta estuvo sensacional, me hubiera gustado invitar a mis otros hermanos, Krista y Zeke, hace tiempo que no los veo y me hubiera asegurado de que la pasaran bien, pero papá no viene aquí a menos de que sea necesario y Dina y él no dejarían a sus hijos solos en una casa ajena cerca de mi madre, no es que ella les fuera a hacer daño o a tratarlos pésimo, es sólo que, bueno, ya saben, es la ex y su relación no es bonita._

 _Con Izzy estabamos en la novena nube cuando llegaron los hermanos Ackerman, la pequeña Mikasa traía un regalo de papel colorido y moño color pomelo para su amiga y se negó a decirle lo que era, pese a que Isabel puso sus ojitos verdes como un tierno cachorrito. Mi hermana me entregó el regalo para que lo guardara junto a los otros y se fue corriendo con la niña de la mano para que jugaran en el castillo inflable. Levi, por su parte, sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón una pequeña bolsita de papel marrón con un lazo pegado para cerrarla y me lo tendió. Lo tomé en mis manos y le dije que gracias, que a Isabel iba a gustarle._

 _—Es un regalo para ti. —Me dijo en respuesta._

 _— ¿Para mí? Pero no es mi cumpleaños. —Fruncí el entrecejo confundido. —Mi cumpleaños fue en..._

 _—En Marzo, lo sé. Consideralo un regalo de cumpleaños atrasado o como una prueba de que quiero ser tu amigo._

 _Su cara tan seria como siempre me hizo saber que no me estaba tomando el pelo, y yo sonreí cálidamente, revelando lo conmovido y agradecido que estaba por ese gesto, de algún modo sabía que todavía no me fiaba de sus intenciones y me compró un regalo para que lo hiciera, Levi realmente es algo más._

 _—Gracias, Levi. Te debo un obsequio._

 _—No me debes nada. —Sacudió la cabeza una vez. —Abrelo cuando estés solo._

 _Le agradecí nuevamente y me ofrecí a servirle un vaso de soda. Luego de eso, lo introduje a mi familia como mi amigo, ellos se sorprendieron por que tuviera a alguien además de Armin y que sí fuera capaz de hacer amigos, lo que me ofendió. Mis abuelas quedaron encantadas con Levi, no por su carisma y gracia, sino por lo guapo que era, por lo limpia y suave de su piel, y no paraban de querer pellizcarle las mejillas, mi amigo se dejó con una cara que no expresaba nada en concreto._

 _Como a las siete de la tarde, pusieron el pastel con el dibujito de Gumball en la mesa y nos paramos a su alrededor, cantándole a Izzy el Feliz cumpleaños. Ella estaba sonriendo incómoda, que es como cualquiera hubiera estado en su lugar, cuando te cantan no sabes a quien, donde mirar ni qué hacer. Abrió sus regalos, que eran como nueve en total, la mayoría de ellos eran ropa de marca, ya tiene suficientes juguetes. Lo que captó mi interés fue una cajita con un vehículo para armas, con tornillos y tuercas, demasiado complicado para que una niña de la edad de Izzy lo arme, así que mamá me dijo que lo hiciera yo, voy a estar ocupado._

 _Los invitados se fueron uno tras otro después de comer su rebanada de pastel, comentando lo bien que la habían pasado en la fiesta. Yo fui al segundo piso a descansar y a colocarme pijama, cuando recordé el obsequio que me había hecho mi nuevo amigo. Abrí la bolsita de papel y en su interior había un collar con un precioso dije, que era un par de alas emplumadas, una azul y la otra blanca. Venía con una nota que decía, Estas son las alas de la libertad, representan la fuerza y la esperanza, son tuyas. Fue amor a primera vista y me lo colgué en el cuello. El par de alas me eran familiares, aunque no pude resolver en donde las había visto._

 _Fue un hermoso regalo._

 ***. *. ***

 **¡Gracias por leer! Nos vemos en el próximo.**


	8. Entrada Al Diario VIII

**15-Septiembre-2018**

 _Ayer fue definitivamente un día de lo más interesante. Levi me dijo que su familia se iba por el fin de semana de paseo y que le habían dejado las llaves de la casa, en la que haría una pequeña reunión a la que invitaría a sus amigos, y yo debo estar contado entre ellos porque me pidió que fuera. También me preguntó si bebía, porque lo más probable era que ellos trajeran alcohol. Le dije que rara vez, que en las reuniones familiares en las que preparan ponche o si hay cerveza, me tomo un par de vasos. No soy alcohólico, sólo me gustan esas dos bebidas y no suelo emborracharme, pero me han dicho que se me colorea de rojo la cara y soy ávido para beber._

 _En fin, estos últimos días en casa mi humor ha estado mejorando, debido a que ya no estoy expuesto al estrés de la escuela, de las personas en general y no ha pasado un día en que no me tome la sertralina y la risperidona, me la paso encerrado en mi habitación a menos de que Levi venga a verme, lo que ha tomado por hacer seguido, así que no he estado tan solo. No es un gran hablador, es más del tipo que escucha, pero su compañía es igualmente placentera. Le dije que le pediría permiso a mi mamá, después de todo, sigo siendo un menor de edad. Ella aceptó con la condición de que no bebiera tanto y de que pasara la noche ahí._

 _Vino a mí el pensamiento de que conocería al resto de los amigos de Levi, son desconocidos, si saben a lo que me refiero, me forcé a relajarme, está destinado a ser incómodo, los primeros encuentros siempre lo son, no es que sea mi culpa. ¿Y si no les caigo bien? ¿Y si convencen a Levi de que no soy bueno para él y hacen que se aparte de mí? No creo ser capaz de soportarlo, me quedaría solo, por alguna razón Armin me ha estado evitando, rechaza mis llamadas y no responde mis mensajes, estoy a poco de ir a su casa a exigirle que dé la cara y que me diga qué le sucede. ¿Acaso ya no quiere que seamos amigos? ¿Hice algo para alejarlo así? Por favor, Armin, vuelve a ser mi amigo._

 _Fui al hogar de los Ackerman a la hora acordada con mi mochila con una muda de ropa, un par de ropa interior y mi cepillo de dientes. No sé si ya lo había mencionado, pero tengo una especie de incontinencia urinaria, cuando me pongo nervioso, lo que es la mayoría del tiempo, expulso unas gotas de orina, no me doy cuenta hasta que voy al baño y veo mis boxer. Ya he ido con el doctor y desconoce por qué me pasa, mi vejiga no tiene ningún daño._

 _Ayudé a Levi poner papas fritas y cheetos en unos platos y los serví en la mesita de centro de la sala de estar. Nos sentamos a mirar una película en netflix que yo elegí mientras esperabamos, yo quería reposar mi cabeza en su hombro pero temía la reacción de Levi, ¿Qué tal si ese contacto íntimo le repugnara porque venía de mí? ¿Qué tal si me gritaba y me echaba de su casa? Sin embargo, terminé gratamente sorprendido, porque fue él quien inició el contacto, sentándose rodilla con rodilla y hombro con hombro conmigo, y apoyando su cálida cabeza en mi hombro. Hizo que me pusiera tieso con los ojos abiertos de par en par, pero por dentro estaba bailando de alegría, ¡A Levi no le doy asco! ¿Tal vez a nadie? Tal vez no soy tan repugnante como pienso. Lo miré por el rabillo del ojo, estaba viendo la pantalla con una mirada casi aburrida, pero ya sabía que era parte de él y no porque le aburriera la película. Aproveché de olfatear discretamente sus hebras azabache que hacían cosquillas a mi rostro, olían a shampoo masculino, de menta y otras hierbas, y a hogar, familia, acogedor. Sé que suena loco pero así lo interpreté, y desee que sus amigos no llegaran y pudieramos quedarnos de esa forma por un largo rato, quizás para siempre._

 _Cuando le di las gracias por las alas de la libertad, se metió la mano dentro del suéter y me enseñó que tenía un par igual. Sonreí como un tonto, siempre quise tener un amigo con el que compartiera un símbolo de amistad y se había vuelto realidad. ¿Se puede morir por ser tan feliz? Eran parte del juego de Ataque a los titanes, por eso es que me parecían familiares, Levi me dijo que las alas de la fuerza lo representaban a él. Cuando le pregunté por qué, me respondió que quería ser mi fuerza, que me apoyara en él en los momentos en que ya no podía más y que me ayudaría a levantarme incondicionalmente, aunque me dijo que las alas de la esperanza eran mías, no supo decirme por qué. Supongo que yo siempre traigo mi esperanza conmigo a todos lados, de mejorar, de estar bien, no lo sé._

 _Sus amigos vinieron, Hanji se alegró de verme y me lo demostró con un fuerte abrazo de oso, negándose a dejarme ir, aún cuando tuve que saludar de mano a los otros chicos, Erwin Smith y Mike Zacharias. El cabello de ambos es rubio pero el de Erwin es más claro, como dorado, y el de Mike es del color del trigo, lo que me llamó la atención es su gran altura, la baja estatura de Levi es más notable si se pone de pie entre ellos, son como dos árboles y él un arbusto. Erwin tiene unas cejas curiosamente gruesas, Levi dijo que lo eran, como dos pedazos de excremento pero nunca esperé que tuviera tanta razón, y tuve que apretar los labios para no reírme en voz alta. Sus ojos eran de un azul afable que desbordaba inteligencia y los acompañaba con una sonrisa indulgente, me cayó bien, tiene un poco de Armin en él. Tengo sentimientos encontrados respecto a Mike, no pronunció palabra, sólo olfateó mi cuello y esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha. Hanji me dijo que no me asustara, que era su forma de ser._

 _Trajeron dos packs de cerveza y una botella de whisky, Hanji se la robó a sus padres quienes según ella no lo iban a notar. Pusimos cojines en el suelo y nos acomodamos en torno a la mesita de centro, comiendo, bebiendo y charlando amenamente, por los menos ellos. Yo quería limitarme a escuchar y dar sorbos tímidos a mi cerveza, pero Erwin me pidió que le contara de mí y cuales eran mis planes a futuro. Luchando contra un sonrojo por los pares de ojos puestos en mí, le dije que tenía quince años, que estaba pasando por algunos problemas personales y que iba a tomarme unos meses para arreglar mis asuntos, pero que planeaba estudiar lo que me apasiona, el teatro._

 _—Esa es una carrera interesante. —Apuntó, los demás asintieron con la cabeza, acordando lo mismo. Yo solté el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, pensaban que era interesante, y oh por Dios, no estaban juzgandome, ellos sólo me alentaban. —No me lo tomes a mal, Eren, pero, ¿Por qué el teatro? Pareces una persona lista, estoy seguro de que podrías ser lo que te propongas._

 _—Bueno, me atrae la idea de que puedas ser muchas personas en una sola vida. —Abracé mis rodillas, sonriendo halagado por sus palabras. Levi fruncía el ceño. —Y pues, realmente no me quiero a mí mismo, entonces ser alguien completamente diferente a como soy es algo cautivante._

 _Un ceño fruncido se formó en la frente amplia de Erwin, haciendo que su expresión pareciera desconcertada._

 _— ¿Por qué no te amas a ti mismo?_

 _Me retorcí con incomodidad y apreté los labios en una línea tensa, rehusandome a responder a su pregunta y a entrar en detalles sobre mi falta de amor propio. El silencio se extendió pero estaba decidido a no ceder._

 _—Oye, cejas de mierda. —Vino Levi a mi rescate, de pronto gruñón. —No pongas incómodo a mi invitado, no es de tu incumbencia._

 _—Wow, chicos, la tensión se puede cortar con un cuchillo. —Intercedió bromeando la única chica en la sala. —Tengo una idea, ¡Juguemos a verdad o reto! Ya se vació una botella para que podamos girarla, ¿Qué les parece?_

 _Todos asentimos tras considerarlo unos momentos, el alivio tranquilizó mis nervios, estaba agradecido por el cambio de tema, le estoy empezando a tomar cariño a Hanji. Ella hizo espacio en la mesa y colocó la botella vacía de cerveza, diciendo que iba primero. La hizo girar, esta dio un par de vueltas y cuando por fin fue deteniéndose lentamente, a quien apuntó fue a mí._

 _— ¡Muy bien, Eren! ¿Verdad o reto? —Hanji sonrió con dulzura, podía notar la satisfacción en sus ojos por el resultado y de que cruzaba los dedos por que eligiera lo segundo._

 _Pero me ganó mi lado gallina._

 _—Verdad. —Me decidí, haciendo que la decepción se vislumbrara en su rostro._

 _— ¡Ow! ¡Okay! Mm. —Se puso el dedo en el mentón pensativamente. — ¿Cuáles son tus fobias?_

 _Yo exhalé, esa era una pregunta fácil._

 _—Tengo fobia a las arañas y a los enanos._

 _Silencio y luego estalló en risotadas, azotando su pierna para hacer más evidente su diversión, Erwin y Mike no se esforzaban por ocultar unas sonrisas que tambaleaban por la risa contenida. Levi fue el único al que no le pareció chistoso, me miró con los ojos entrecerrados, viéndose herido por mi respuesta. Yo solté un jadeo ahogado, percatandome del posible significado de lo que había dicho. Levi es más bajo que yo, muchos centímetros más bajo, su cabeza apenas alcanza mi hombro._

 _—Lo siento, no lo dije de ese modo. —Le di la mirada más apenada que pude hacer, tentado a tomar su mano y darle un apretón, para que supiera que de verdad lo sentía, no pretendía herirlo y no quería que se molestara conmigo._

 _—Oh, Eren, tú y yo nos vamos a llevar estupendamente. —Hanji se secaba la comisura de los ojos con el dedo, escapandosele risitas de vez en cuando. —Es tu turno._

 _Hice girar la botella, suavemente para que no tardara tanto en detenerse, y dio dos ligeras vueltas antes de parar en frente de Levi, a quien le pregunté lo debido._

 _—Verdad. —Sostuvo mi mirada con sus ojos grises inespresivos._

 _— ¿Estás molesto conmigo? —Formulé mi pregunta, temiendo que dijera que sí, pero me sorprendió una vez más con su franqueza._

 _—Nunca podría molestarme contigo, Eren. —Contestó sin titubeos, robandome una sonrisa tocada y haciendo que me prendara de su mirada, como si fuera la primera vez que lo viera, y supe que era uno de esos momentos en que sabes que has oído algo que siempre quisiste escuchar, de repente estabamos sólo los dos._

 _Un ruido de Aw de parte de su amiga me sacó del trance y me hizo nuevamente consciente de donde estábamos y con quienes. Un vergonzoso calor se expandió por mi rostro y evité cruzar mis ojos con los de Levi por un buen rato. El juego prosiguió con preguntas inocentes, como por ejemplo, ¿Quién te gusta? ¿A qué edad tuviste tu primer beso? ¿A quién se lo diste? Y retos como, Salta en un pie y riete, dale un beso en la mejilla a tal persona, ya saben, del tipo que dispondría un niño de primaria. Claro, hasta que Hanji se aburrió de aquello e hizo que pasaramos al siguiente nivel._

 _—Y diganme, mis preciosos bebés. ¿Ya tuvieron su primera vez? —Ella meneó sus cejas de arriba a abajo sugestivamente y mirando a cada uno con abierto y descarado interés._

 _Mi boca se entreabrió un poco, de sólo pensar en hacer eso, de desnudarme frente a una chica y verla sin ropa me escandalizó y me ruboricé de manera furiosa, como un niño virgen. Y lo soy._

 _—Eres una morbosa. —Acusó Levi, haciendo una mueca de desagrado._

 _— ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Es sólo curiosidad! —Se defendió Hanji, batiendo sus pestañas como alas de mariposa._

 _— ¿Es una pregunta para todos? Creo que así no va el juego. —Indicó el rubio de desmesuradas cejas, echándose a la boca un cheeto._

 _—Es para la ciencia. —Persistió ella. —Vamos, empiezo yo, con Moblit..._

 _—Asco. —La cortó el azabache, haciendo un mohín con la nariz. —No quiero saber de la vida sexual de tu novio y tú._

 _— ¿Novio? —Salté. — ¿Entonces ustedes dos no son novios?_

 _Los dos amigos me miraron como si me hubiera crecido una tercera cabeza y casi me encogí._

 _— ¿Yo? ¿Novio de ella? Sería la última persona con la que estaría._

 _—Amo a este enano, pero no estaría con él ni aunque fuera el último hombre vivo en la tierra. Además, creo que él haría linda pareja con alguien más. —Me guiñó el ojo y yo parpadee. Okay. — ¡Muy bien! Sigamos el juego, pero esta vez, sólo retos. Mi querido Erwin, es tu turno._

 _Erwin asintió y tomó la botella para hacerla girar, esta dio unas leves vueltas y su cabeza de vidrio me señaló con decisión. Yo me mordí la uña del pulgar, sintiendo como una fina capa de sudor se formaba alrededor de mi cuello, pero me dije, Tranquilo, Eren, es Erwin, no podría matar ni a una mosca._

 _Me equivoqué._

 _—Te reto a... Besar a Levi. —Me sonrió como si nada._

 _Por poco se me desencajó la mandíbula y abrí desmesuradamente los ojos. Oh por Dios, ¿Era en serio? Los chicos nos miraban expectantes, sobre todo Hanji, parecía estar presenciando el mejor momento de su vida. Me volví hacia Levi y lo estudié con la mirada, tratando de descifrar sus pensamientos, pero ocultaba cualquier emoción que le provocaba bajo una fachada de neutralidad. Debía estar sintiendo asco por tener que besarme y no lo demostraba para no herirme._

 _Moví la cabeza raudamente y fijé mi mirada en mis manos, que temblaban: —No quiero._

 _— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué no? —Se quejó de inmediato Hanji._

 _—No quiero forzar a Levi a hacer algo que no quiere._

 _—Pero..._

 _— ¿Quién dijo que no quiero?_

 _Alcé la cabeza al oír lo que dijo mi amigo y pestañee._

 _— ¿Sí quieres?_

 _Encogió los hombros con aires de indiferencia._

 _—Así es el juego._

 _— ¡Ya escuchaste al enano! ¡Ahora besense! —Demandó la chica de lentes, con un rubor producto de la emoción brillando en su rostro._

 _Levi lucía calmado, como si besarme fuera la cosa más sencilla que hubiera tenido que hacer, como si yo fuera otra persona a la que tuviera que besar. Debe haber besado a un montón de chicas, pensé, e impulsado por la irritación que me causaba el pensamiento, me tomé mi cerveza de un trago, agarré su cabeza y lo atraje bruscamente hacia mí, estampando con torpeza mis labios contra los suyos._

 _Fue un asco de beso, no lo digo por él, sino por mi inexperiencia, no era como el beso que di a una compañera en el jardín de niños. ¡No sabía qué demonios hacer! Y parece que Levi tampoco, porque ninguno movió sus labios ni se atrevió a respirar por los catorce segundos que duró el beso. Así es, los conté. Sólo sé que en mi vientre se derramó un liquido caliente como lava, y no quise cerrar los ojos, por lo que pude ver como las pestañas oscuras de Levi estaban ligeramente curvadas y hacían sombra en sus mejillas pálidas. Me cosquilleaban los labios y la entrepierna, terminé el beso, espantado por la reacción de mi cuerpo. No podía estar pasando. Me paré de un salto y le pregunté a Levi en donde estaba el baño. Me dijo medio confundido que en el segundo piso y seguí sus instrucciones prácticamente huyendo de él._

 _Maldita sea, Eren. No te tuviste que conformar con ser un asco por ti solo, sino también por excitarte por besar a un chico, que es tu amigo debo añadir. Hanji, Erwin y Mike me han recibido con los brazos abiertos, me agradan mucho y creo que yo a ellos, pero Levi y su amistad son los que más me importan. No permitiré que... Esto, lo arruine._

 ***. *. ***

 **Jelou! Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo como a mí, por fin empiezan a surgir los sentimientos de parte de Eren, y al fin un besito riren, aw. ¿Se lo esperaban? Al terminar el capítulo me di cuenta de que el alcohol no se mencionó tanto como se sugirió al principio, porque se hubiera esperado que al menos Eren se tomara un buen par de copas, pero como está medicado, no quiso beber demasiado.**

 **Tsubame Hime: En otro momento se explicará, quizás en una carta el pasado y los problemas por los que ha pasado Carla en detalle, en el capítulo pasado fue sólo una mención. Ya veremos si esto es reencarnación o no ewe.**

 **Eso sería todo, ¡Espero con ansias sus opiniones! Muchas gracias por leer y por sus adorables comentarios, me fascina que esto les guste tanto.**


	9. Entrada Al Diario IX

**19-Septiembre-2018**

 _Escribo esto para que cada vez que desfallezca en seguir mi dieta, pueda leerla y vuelva a recuperar la energía._

 _Fui a la nutricionista en la mañana, la doctora era una mujer extremadamente simpática y burbujeante, me hizo sentir muy cómodo y me propuse ser sincero en mis respuestas a sus preguntas. Qué cómo y cuánta cantidad, en qué horario, si me sirvo en la noche algún snack, y en caso de ser así, qué tipo de snack, etc.- Me felicitó cuando le dije que mi hora de cenar es a las seis de la tarde, porque sé que si lo haces más tarde te va a engordar. Me pesó y me midió, estoy pesando noventa y seis kilos, he subido dos kilos desde la última vez que me pesé. Se asombró de lo mucho que había engordado, porque no solía serlo tanto y quiso saber qué me había pasado. Le expliqué que hubo un tiempo en que no comía en exceso y era más delgado, porque iba a la escuela y era de los más entusiasmados en participar en educación física, el fútbol o basquetbol me fascinaban, sobre todo cuando el profesor Shadis nos dividía en equipos y competíamos seriamente, pero entonces alcancé la edad donde te haces consciente de ti mismo y me acomplejé de mi aspecto en general, me hice una bola de inseguridad sedentaria, prefería quedarme solo en el salón de clases que presentarme en el gimnasio a hacer deportes y el profesor me reprobaba._

 _La nutricionista me dio una dieta especial y me comunicó que había un taller de deportes en el consultorio, que debería pasar a inscribirme a la salida. Me animé porque siempre me ha gustado hacer ejercicio, de hecho hubo un mes entero en el que fui a taller de deporte en la consulta donde voy a psiquiatra, y bajé de peso notablemente, todos elogiaban eso incluso mi mamá, y es difícil que ella reconoza las cosas. Pero hacer ejercicios en mi casa solo me aburre un montón y termino no haciéndolos, prefiero sentarme a leer. Antes de dejarme ir, la nutricionista me mencionó que no sería sencillo para mí bajar de peso, por mi hipotiroidismo, que es, cuento corto, un trastorno de la glándula tiroide cuando esta no produce suficientes hormonas, cuyo síntoma puede ser obesidad inexplicable, entre otros. Mi metabolismo es más lento que el de otras personas. No voy a dejar que esto me desanime._

 _En el camino a casa, que no es muy largo, vi personas con sobrepeso o kilos de más, y no pude evitar arrugar la nariz con desagrado, no puedo ver la belleza en eso, y pensar que hay quienes quieren normalizarla cuando puede matarte y no es estéticamente buena. Recuerda, Eren, ser gordo, tener estrías, llantitas y los miembros deformes por la grasa no es hermoso, nunca lo ha sido nunca lo será, y tú quieres ser considerado hermoso. De esta manera no vas a conseguirlo._

 _Sé que mamá se niega a comprarme lo que indica mi dieta, porque dice que los alimentos light son más caros, pero según la nutricionista esa no es excusa ya que las galletas de altas calorías que le compra a Isabel para la escuela lo son todavía más. Lo mismo con la fruta, amo la fruta pero mamá siempre se queja porque gasto dinero en eso y soy el único que las come._

 _Has comido sano anteriormente y debes recordar lo bien que te has sentido, y las otras veces que adelgazaste, recuerda todas las veces que te hicieron sentir mal por tener más peso que los demás. Cada vez que creas que vas a rendirte lee esto para animarte. Es duro pero no imposible, Eren, yo sé que puedes. Confío en ti._

 ***.*.***

 **Nota: Si esperaban riren o un capítulo más largo lamento decepcionarlas x'D no me tiren piedras por favor. Desde hace rato quería escribir una especie de carta de Eren dedicada a sí mismo para darse ánimos, y como me dijo mi beta, no en todos los capítulos debe haber riren, aunque no les guste x'D perdón.**

 **Mac1826: Amo que digas que Levi se muere por Eren dhdhd siempre he amado a esa frase. Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero ver más comentarios de tu parte.**

 **Frozen Marsdess: SÍIIII SE BESARON. Y no será el último que se den, pronto habrá otro, eso te lo prometo ;) Gracias por leer, espero que sigas leyendo.**

 **Tsubame Hime: Adoro tus comentarios, vuelvo a mencionar que son los que más espero cuando actualizo. Son tan extensos e interesantes de leer, aunque fue decepcionante verte comentando igual en otro fic, y yo que me sentía especial :'v Bueno, lo de Armin tal vez se aclare en el próximo capítulo, la verdad ni sé qué es lo que pasa, lol. Pero sí sé cuál es la situación de Armin y cual será su futuro, y el de Eren por supuesto, sus cinos seguirán entrelazados. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, sabía que te encantaría el beso de Levi y Eren porque yo lo amé xD espero leerte pronto.**

 **Quería anunciarles también que el lunes voy a publicar el primer capitulo de una nueva historia llamada Left Eye, es un proyecto que me tiene muy entusiasmada y que espero que les guste como a mí.**


	10. Entrada Al Diario X

**20-Septiembre-2018**

 _Anoche mientras dormía soñé con Levi. No fue un sueño cualquiera donde él simplemente aparecía, ¡Fue un maldito sueño húmedo! ¡No puedo creerlo! Mi mente está jugando conmigo desde ese día en la casa de Levi, puedo estar tranquilo en mi habitación jugando en el ps4 con Levi (Online) y de pronto frente a mis ojos destellan imágenes de él tocándome, no superficialmente sino de manera sexual, besandome con lengua y metiendo su mano en mi pantalón. Y me pongo duro. Jadeo ruidosamente, cierro los ojos y rezo el padre nuestro aunque me sienta extremadamente estúpido o pienso en cosas desagradables, como mi abuela desnuda, es lo único que hace que las imágenes no reaparezcan y que mi entrepierna se enfríe._

 _Pero el sueño de anoche es el primero tan vívido, no fue sólo guiado por lo erótico, las caricias de Levi fueron... Quería hacerme sentir cuánto le importaba, exploraban con adoración cada centímetro de mi cuerpo desnudo, porque sí lo estaba, y no estaba pasado de peso, de hecho podía ver mi entrepierna sin tener que contener el aire. Besó cada parte que yo desprecio, mi frente, mis mejillas, mi boca, mis brazos, mi abdomen, mis muslos y finalmente mi miembro (no desprecio esto). Di un respingo y quise cerrar las piernas pero él las agarró con firmeza para que no lo hiciera y hundió la cabeza en mi entrepierna, y eso fue... Oh mierda, me pongo duro de siquiera describirlo, ¡Fue lo más erótico que he visto en mi vida! Ningún vídeo de porno se le puede comparar, nada me ha provocado una erección tan rápido. Su boca cálida y húmeda envolviendo la cabeza de mi pene y mamando con suavidad me hizo echar la cabeza hacia atrás y gemir desde lo profundo de mi pecho. Y despertar. Estaba duro como una piedra y mi ropa interior se sentía pegajosa y mojada. Quise ignorar mi erección y volver a dormir, pero era tanto el dolor y estaba tan sensible, que maldije y deslicé una mano dentro de mi pantalón y boxers y me masturbé con un ardor que no había experimentado antes. Y todo por Levi._

 _¿Por qué soñé eso? ¿Será por mis hormonas? Eso debe ser, porque la otra opción sería que Levi... Me guste y eso no es posible, no me gustan los hombres. No es que sea homofóbico, desde niño he visto como normal a las parejas homosexuales, y mamá siempre me ha dicho que si bateo para el otro lado a ella no va a importarle, pero por favor, no me gustan los hombres, nunca me han gustado nunca me gustarán, no me gusta Levi de esa forma. Estoy tan disgustado que lo he estado evitando desde ese día, mi excusa ha sido que no tengo ganas de socializar con nadie y es verdad._

 _Cambiando de tema, enfrenté a mi mejor amigo porque últimamente no ha contestado mis mensajes, me deja en visto y las dudas comenzaron a reptar por mi cabeza, haciendo que me pregunte si ha estado rehuyendo de mí y fui a su casa a interrogarlo al respecto. Su abuelo me abrió la puerta y me dijo que esperara mientras iba a buscarlo, esta vez no me invitó a pasar. La sonrisa habitual de Armin y la luz en sus ojos brillaban por su ausencia cuando me saludó en voz baja, sin dignarse a mirarme siquiera lo que fue como encender un fósforo cerca de gasolina._

 _— ¿Qué demonios, Armin? —Dije con brusquedad y los puños cerrados y temblorosos. — ¿Por qué no contestas mis mensajes? ¡He estado preocupado por ti!_

 _Se encogió un poco ante mi exclamación y una pasajera mueca de dolor torció sus labios y cejas._

 _—Lo siento, Eren, pero..._

 _— ¿Pero qué? —Me desesperé, no soy una persona que se caracteriza por su paciencia. Se me pasó por la mente que podría estar exagerando, que algo pudo haberle impedido contestarme. — ¡Sólo dime!_

 _—Mis padres me han prohibido juntarme contigo. —Su mirada apagada estaba colmada de consternación y su voz se entrecortaba, sonando al borde del llanto. —Dicen que eres una mala influencia y que ser tu amigo arruinará mi futuro._

 _— ¿Qué? —Mi boca se abrió por el shock. — ¡Le caigo bien a tus padres! ¿Por qué el cambio de opinión? ¿Cómo soy una mala influencia?_

 _—Eren, este año me suspendieron dos veces y fue por saltarme clases contigo, ahora tengo que repetir de año y tenía las mejores notas. —Me dijo, casi en un tono de reproche._

 _— ¿Y me están culpando por eso? ¡Nadie te forzó a ir conmigo! —Sus palabras me produjeron incredulidad._

 _—Lo sé. —Me miró proyectando cansancio y pesar, y recostó su liviano peso en el marco de la puerta. —Pero igual me lo prohibieron y les voy a hacer caso._

 _La rabia era tanta que mis uñas se enterraban en la palma de mis manos al cerrar fuertemente los puños, respiraba por la nariz como un toro enfurecido y mi cuerpo era recorrido por temblores sin pausa._

 _—Ellos sólo quieren lo mejor para mí, Eren. —La mirada y la voz de Armin me rogaban que entendiera, que aceptara su decisión y que no luchara. ¡Al diablo! ¡Como si fuera a hacer eso! Algo en mí se rompió._

 _— ¿Así que eso es todo? —Rugí, y mis propios ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas. — ¿Ni siquiera vas a pelear por nosotros? ¡Hemos sido amigos desde el jardín de niños, Armin, pero al parecer no significa nada para ti! ¡Creí que eras valiente!_

 _Las lágrimas rodaron desde sus ojos hasta su mentón y cayeron como gotas de lluvia sobre su ropa._

 _—Lo siento. —Fue lo último que dijo en un susurro, comenzando a cerrar la puerta y desapareciendo tras ella._

 _—Armin... —Me quedé parado llamándolo como un perrito que es abandonado en la carretera._

 _Corrí de vuelta a mi casa y me encerré en mi alcoba, cerrando de un portazo y con pestillo. Lloré como un niño, sintiéndome más solo que nunca. Armin era mi mejor amigo, mi familia, ¿Qué voy a hacer sin él? Y si continúo con mis sueños y ridículas imaginaciones, voy a perder a Levi, y no tendré a nadie, nadie que me quiera... Por favor, Señor, ayúdame._

 ***. *. ***

 **Este capítulo fue... No me convence, pero me ha dolido mucho escribirlo, aunque sé que no es el último que va a hacerme sufrir x'D Aquí no aparece Levi porque como ya ven, Eren está evitandolo, pero en el siguiente ya saldrá. Siento que sea corto... No sé qué me pasa x'D pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Lamento mucho no responder sus comentarios, hoy realmente no estoy de ánimo... :') el próximo les respondo.**

 **Este capítulo no fue beteado, mi querida Parlev no estaba.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	11. Entrada Al Diario XI

**Buenas. 2478 palabras, ¡Por fin un capítulo como Dios manda! Este es el capítulo más extenso que he publicado hasta ahora de este fic. Fue un dolor de cabeza escribirlo pero es el que más he disfrutado. Espero que les guste como a mí y espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Gracias a la adorable Parlev por betearlo.**

 ***. *. ***

 **26-Septiembre-2018**

 _Siento que me estoy volviendo loco aquí en estas cuatro paredes, sin ninguna actividad que pueda entretenerme aparte del play station y la TV. Me la paso acostado, apenas sí me levanto para lavarme y comer a mis horas, duermo hasta tarde porque me desvelo leyendo, no libros más bien fanfiction de mis series y sagas favoritas, hay varios muy buenos de Attack on titan, y aquí entre nos, shippeo al protagonista con su Capitán. Es que es... No sé cómo expresarlo con exactitud, pero la química que tienen, cuando fijan su mirada en el otro siento fuego, la pasión que transmiten me quema. El Capitán se preocupa tanto por el protagonista y este, pues, nadie va a quitarme de la cabeza que tiene un crush con él, es como una fangirl y casi juro que le salen corazoncitos en los ojos cuando lo mira. También escribo sobre ellos, he mejorado desde la primera vez y supongo que mis escritos no están tan mal, tienen su buena cantidad de lectores y comentarios, así que debo estar haciendo algo bien. Es una linda sensación._

 _Recién estoy saliendo de un resfriado, en la noche del día en que fui a ver a Armin me vino una fea tos que raspaba mi pecho cada vez y al día siguiente empecé con escalofríos y un incómodo dolor de cabeza que a la noche se convirtió en fiebre. El frío era insoportable, me acosté pero no importó cuanto me cubriera con las tapas o cuantos pares de calcetines me pusiera. Mamá me dio medicamento y me dio las buenas noches. Me costó quedarme dormido y desperté dos veces durante la noche-mañana. Todo es culpa de Isabel, ella es la que siempre se está enfermando y me lo contagia al toser o estornudar sin cubrirse la boca, qué niña más defectuosa. Sólo bromeo. Ahora que lo pienso a mamá le han salido todos sus hijos defectuosos. Tiene peor suerte que la mía._

 _Fue una excusa más para no ver a Levi, mamá me dijo que vino después de clases y el sábado, pero que le había dicho que volviera otro día pues yo estaba enfermo y podía pegarle los bichos, pero regresó ayer y esta vez no pude evadirlo, porque ella dijo que estaba bien de tanto encierro y soledad y lo hizo pasar. Mirarlo a los ojos fue una tarea complicada y no quise cumplirla, porque cada vez que probaba me venía a la mente los destellos de él y sus caricias inapropiadas, mi sueño húmedo que despierta mi pene con una erección que me esforcé por pasar desapercibida, cerrando las piernas y tapandola con las sábanas y frazadas de mi cama. Levi se veía bien como siempre con el uniforme del colegio, mostrando sus brazos sólidos y lampiños (¿Es normal para un chico de su edad?), que me aprisionaban en mis sueños y me dominaban con su fuerza para que no escapara de su tacto, lo que no ayudó con mi problema. Tragué en seco y quise cubrirme la cara porque se me estaban subiendo todos los colores, pero no lo hice ya que sería grosero y él sospecharía algo, que era lo último que quería._

 _Musité un hola, a lo que respondió con otro murmullo. Había una especie de tensión entre nosotros, como si hubiera asuntos sin resolver, pero ¿Por qué? No teníamos nada de qué hablar, ¿Cierto?_

 _—Pasa, y si puedes cierra la puerta. —Acomodé los cojines tras mi espalda y cabeza para poder sentarme. — ¿Cómo estás?_

 _—Bien. —Fue escueto al contestar, cerrando la puerta detrás de él y caminando hacia mi cama._

 _—Eso es... ¿Bueno? —Fruncí el ceño al darme cuenta de que no traía zapatos. — ¿Por qué vienes descalzo y sin... Calcetines?_

 _—Es una costumbre en nuestra casa, los zapatos sucios se quedan en la entrada. —Compartió. —Y no me gustan los calcetines, no dejan respirar a mis pies._

 _—Ah._

 _—Las veces anteriores he venido sin zapatos también, vaya que eres lento._

 _—Sí. —Reí para ocultar que su observación me había dolido. —Supongo que sí._

 _Busqué el control remoto y encendí la televisión, entrando a Netflix para poner lo que fuera que disolviera la incomodidad._

 _— ¿Puedo sentarme? —Me preguntó._

 _Creí que indicaba la orilla de la cama, la cama es de una plaza y media y mi cuerpo solo ocupa casi todo el espacio, así que para no caerse, para mi sorpresa (y espanto) se puso tan cerca de mí que me robó el aliento y mi pulso se aceleró a todo ritmo, todo lo que podía oler era ese (ahora excitante) perfume divino de su cuerpo, una combinación a jabón de coco, hierbas y otros exóticos olores a los que no pude ponerle nombre, mas que Levi, Levi, Levi. Me puse doblemente duro. Oh mierda, rogué en silencio, no dejes que se dé cuenta, no quiero morir de la vergüenza y la soledad. No dijo nada acerca de eso, así que no creo que se haya dado cuenta. O quizás sí y no quiso mencionarlo._

 _—Oi, Eren ¿Estás bien? —Su voz próxima a mi rostro y el contacto de su mano en mi hombro interrumpió mi entrada al pánico. —Estás temblando y sudando como un hombre estreñido._

 _Tenía razón, pero no iba a admitir que era por su culpa._

 _—No, creo que me está regresando la fiebre. —Pestañee con lentitud para hacer más creíble mi acto. — ¿Podrías mojar el paño que está en mi cómoda y darmelo, por favor?_

 _Hizo como le pedí y me tocó la frente para comprobar mi temperatura antes de ponerme el paño encima. Suspiré por lo frío que estaba y me arrastré hacia abajo a una posición semi acostada._

 _— ¿Qué quieres ver? —Revisé el catálogo de géneros de Netflix, esperando a que me lo dijera para poner una película. —Hay de romance, aventura, misterio, terror..._

 _—Veamos una de terror. —Decidió. — ¿Qué tal esa?_

 _— ¿El Conjuro 2?_

 _Asintió y yo le di click a reproducir para que empezara, agradeciendo tener la compañía de alguien. No soy un cobarde, ¿Eso creo? Es que puedo ver películas de terror pero sólo si estoy acompañado. A mamá le fascinan y cuando era niño las veía conmigo a su lado, y por ejemplo si ella tenía que bajar al baño, me dejaba solo y yo tenía que pausar la película porque estaba muerto de miedo. Después en la noche me siento observado y perseguido, me da terror ir al baño, una vez recuerdo que bajé y me encerré en el baño, hablandole a mi mamá por mensajes para que viniera a buscarme, nunca me contestó, estaba profundamente dormida. Tuve que reunir mi coraje y arrancar escaleras arriba._

 _Tal vez ver esta película sea buena idea, pensé, así mi erección se irá._

 _Me concentraba a ratos en la película, el aliento cálido de Levi chocaba contra mi oído y sentía el peso de sus ojos en mi cabeza pero no quise volverme, y en el primer susto que tuve, me sobresalté y agarré por inercia su brazo, dándome cuenta unos momentos después. Se me pintaron de rosado las mejillas y lo solté como si quemara, pero él pasó un brazo por mi hombro y me atrajo a su pecho para que me escondiera ahí si así lo necesitaba, y recordé lo que me había dicho, el colgante de las alas de la libertad. Quiero ser tu fuerza._

 _Me quedé quieto, escuchando la melodía desbocada que producía su corazón. ¿Estás bien? Iba a preguntarle, pero él habló primero._

 _— ¿Escuchas eso? —La voz de Levi era calmante, tal como una canción de cuna. —Es todo por ti._

 _Fue como si me hubieran vaciado un balde de agua congelada, debo haberme visto como un ciervo escandilado por la luz de las farolas de un auto. La película iba a menos de la mitad cuando cogió mi mentón entre su pulgar y su índice y lo levantó hasta que nuestras miradas se toparon. Sus ojos eran... No sé cómo describirlos, pero hicieron que mi expresión se crispara temblorosamente y que las ganas de llorar se hicieran cada vez más insoportables. Sí, y lo que está en mis pantalones también es por ti, quise bromear para romper lo que fuera que estaba pasando, pero en ese momento sus ojos se cerraron y sus labios tocaron los míos..._

 _El beso del juego de la botella nunca se podrá comparar a ese. Cobijó mi rostro con acné en su mano izquierda y pasó el pulgar por mi piel (la suya tenía callos) repetidas veces como si fuera un objeto precioso, como si yo fuera precioso, como si él... Como si fuera posible que alguien pudiera considerarme algo valioso, hermoso... Mientras besaba castamente mi boca, yo había perdido movilidad en mi cuerpo, estaba rígido como un tronco y al mismo tiempo estaba temblando a causa de los nervios, no sabía qué hacer con mis manos, con mis dedos, los abría y cerraba y terminé por posarlos en sus hombros pero quedaron lánguidas como dos pedazos de pollo, no sabía qué hacer conmigo mismo, no podía pensar en nada coherente, de pronto me sentía nuevamente afiebrado. Tal vez eso sólo era uno de mis delirios y estaba imaginandolo todo. Sin embargo, cuando separó sus suaves labios (Debe usar crema de coco diario) abriendo mi boca tentativamente con el movimiento, explotó en ella su fuerte sabor a mentas, no supe si por pastillas o pasta de dientes, y todo se volvió real. Sentía mi estómago ligero, como si flotara en las nubes, sentía que mi entrepierna cosquilleaba y supe que algo se estaba despertando allá abajo, mis párpados revolotearon debatiéndose entre cerrarse o permanecer abiertos. Empezó a mover sus labios, apretandome contra él, besandome de verdad..._

 _Todo finalizó cuando nos urgió respirar. Los labios de Levi me dejaron para que pudiera pensar claramente, lo que me tomó un buen par de segundos. Miré a Levi como un tonto, había un sutil tono rosado en el área de sus mejillas que combinaba con su color de piel mientras recuperaba el aliento, yo debía verme peor. Me miró con atención y la satisfacción se vislumbró en su rostro, mientras que las dudas se empezaban a arremolinar en mi mente y me embargó una sensación de estar muy perdido. ¿Por qué había hecho eso? ¿Por qué?_

 _Debió notarse en mi rostro, porque Levi dijo: —Deberías ver tu expresión, pareciera que fuiste al baño y tuviste un aterrizaje exitoso._

 _Los colores volvieron a subirse a mi cara, pero no por vergüenza (Bueno, en parte) sino por la furia que estaba haciendo que me hirviera lentamente, luego rápidamente la sangre, mi rostro se fue transformando en una mueca de ira, cerré los puños porque estaban temblorosos pero sólo lo empeoró y los nudillos me cosquilleaban queriendo golpear algo, la sangre martilleaba en mis oídos, mi corazón latía en un volumen alto, tan ruidoso que tuve dificultad para oír cómo pronunciaba mi nombre. ¿Por qué? Porque en la primaria había una chica que me gustaba un montón, era rubia y de ojos celestes, su nombre era Annie Leonhardt, y su nariz aguileña llamaba mucho la atención, pero hasta eso me gustaba de ella. Creí estar en el paraíso cuando me asignaron a ser su compañero de puesto y coqueteabamos, dejaba que acariciara su cabello y que sostuviera su mano. Annie participaba en los talleres deportivos, y una vez, antes de un juego, me pidió que le diera un beso de la suerte en la mejilla. Sonreí todo abochornado y lo hice. No sé si fue mi error pensar que estabamos juntos, no sé si haya sido culpa mía por hacerme ilusiones, pero al año siguiente ella y su grupo de amigas me miraban y se reían de mí, se burlaban y no volvió a hablarme, ante cualquier intento de contacto Annie hacía una mueca de desagrado, comprendí que todo había sido un juego. Esto era lo mismo. Y por otro lado, Levi era un hombre, ¡No me gustan los hombres y él me había besado!_

 _— ¿Qué mierda? —Reaccioné por fin, reclamandole entre dientes y frenando mis intensas ganas de asestarle un puñetazo en toda su estreñida y homosexual cara._

 _Se vio sorprendido, porque hubiera dicho una grosería o por mi reacción, no tengo idea._

 _—Eren, ¿Qué..?_

 _— ¿Así que este era tu plan, no? ¡Crees que soy un imbécil pero no lo soy, Levi! —Le grité. —Ya me lo han hecho una vez y conozco esas jugarretas. ¡Espero que haya sido divertido para ti y los otros idiotas haber pretendido ser mi amigo y haberme hecho creer que te importaba!_

 _Mi voz alcanzó su límite agudo, desmoronandose, suele ponerse así cuando me enfado colosalmente, y descubrí con horror que en mis ojos se estaban agolpando las lágrimas. Esquivé los suyos para que no me viera llorar, no iba a darle ese placer al imbécil, y le pegué un manotazo cuando sus manos hicieron el amago de tocarme._

 _— ¡Vete de aquí! ¡Vete! —Le chillé, dándole un empujón para que se bajara de mi cama y se marchara._

 _Me adelanté a trompicones hacia la puerta y le hice el favor de abrirla._

 _—Eren... —Intentó de nuevo, pero no iba a escucharlo._

 _— ¡Sal de mi casa, Levi!_

 _Yo mantuve la mirada fija hacia abajo para no mirarlo, primero vaciló, dio unos cuantos pasos hacia la salida, y cuando estuvo frente a mí volvió a vacilar, antes de abandonar mi cuarto. Cerré de un solo golpe y la acerrojé para que mi mamá no viniera a fastidiarme con interrogantes. Ella golpeó y llamó mi nombre pero le dije que me dejara en paz._

 _Lloro a ratos por lo que sucedió, me quedo absorto en la decepción y en el desagrado que provoca en mí, porque la culpa no es enteramente de Levi. Yo dejé que eso pasara, ¡Yo dejé que me besara y la peor parte es que me gustó! Me gustó que mis sueños se hicieran realidad en el sentido de que sus manos me acariciaran sin señales de sentir asco, me gustó que sus labios quitaran la virginidad de los míos devorandolos con fervor hasta robarme todo el aire de los pulmones, me gustó la humedad de su boca (aunque hubiera apreciado más que no tuviera ese exagerado sabor a menta, fue un poco agobiante) y que me hiciera sentir, que me demostrara a través de toques cuan importante era para él. Es un buen actor, no creí que lo fuera pero lo es, nadie podría hacerlo como Levi._

 _¿Habrá valido la pena ese beso? Ya no tengo ningún amigo, perdí a Armin, he perdido a Levi. Me hallo solo en este mundo cruel e injusto, no tengo nadie a quien confiarle mis penas, nadie en quien apoyarme, mi vida está despoblada. Y ahora, hay manchas de humedad en esta hoja del cuaderno, y quiero reír con amargura mientras me pregunto._

 _¿Ahora qué?_

 ***.*.***

 **Okay, wow xD todo un caos con estos dos. El beso fue lo que más me costó escribir, Parlev fue muy dura conmigo y no sé si me haya quedado bien porque se fue a dormir la desgraciada. Bromeo, tú sabes que te amo.**

 **Sé que dije que actualizaría anoche, pero me quedé escribiendo hasta tarde y me bajó todo el sueño, así que decidí terminarlo hoy x'D no me peguen.**

 **¿Qué será de Eren ahora que no tiene amigos? ¿Levi intentará arreglar las cosas? Pues eso lo verán en el próximo capítulo que va a tardarse más, porque quiero concentrarme en Left Eye. Si no lo han pasado a leer, las invito 👀 tiene dos capítulos pero promete mucho.**

 **Tsubame: Pues si ese capitulo te pareció complejo, espero que este te lo parezca todavía más xD no me había fijado que el anterior estuvo enfocado en el tema de la amistad, fue inconsciente. Leo que estás feliz por que Eren tenga alguien en quien apoyarse y me sale la risita nerviosa, y pienso omg va a odiar esto xDDDDD van a odiarme. Lo de Armin me fue muy triste de escribir, se me rompió el corazón por los dos pero no creas que es la última vez que Armin va a aparecer, todavía le queda historia que contar y tengo la esperanza de que recuperen su amistad (Como en el manga). Muchas gracias por tu ánimo, pero con sólo leer comentarios tan lindos como los de ustedes me ponen de buen humor. Igualmente gracias por leer y por siempre dejar un comentario, espero que te haya gustado y que no me tires muchos tomates x'D un saludo y abrazos para ti.**

 **Mac1826: Estoy de acuerdo en que fue tan doloroso como el manga, de hecho por un momento me gustó cómo se veían juntos x'D y yo soy pro riren 100%. Tal vez lo cambie a eremin… No, mentira JAJAJAJA no me gusta la ship. Sólo leer lo del caballito me hizo sonreír, así que gracias TwT muchas gracias por tu apoyo y no hablo sólo personalmente sino con la historia. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, que tuvo mucho drama y al fin Levi se le medio confesó a Eren, wuuu! Gracias otra vez por comentar y leer.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente.**


	12. Entrada Al Diario XII

**3-Octubre-2018**

 _Estos últimos días han sido una pesadilla y quizás lo digo muy a menudo. Es sólo que con esto de la dieta, la ruptura con Armin y el altercado con Levi... Mientras más problemas tengo, más ganas tengo de comer cosas como dulces, bizcocho o arroz con leche, cosas que contienen azúcar y la cual no puedo consumir si quiero bajar de peso. Me lo estoy tomando en serio y voy a clases de educación física, con muchas ganas porque hacer ejercicios me gusta, te deja con una sensación de energía y confianza, mientras evite los espejos está todo bien. Sé que han pasado unos días y puede que sea idea mía pero me siento más delgado. No hablo con nadie más que con la profesora, no le veo la necesidad de socializar, sólo escucho las conversaciones como un chismoso. Todos son mayores que yo, de hecho la mayoría de mis compañeros son ancianas que deben ejercitarse por algún problema médico. Quizás sea malo pensar así, pero mirar sus cuerpos sin forma me hace sentir mejor sobre mí mismo, porque hey, seré obeso pero me encuentro en mejor forma en comparación._

 _Hay otro chico que apenas tiene grasa corporal en su cuerpo y me hace querer preguntarle, ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? Mas prefiero guardar silencio en lugar de quedar como un metiche. Así quiero el mío, lo bueno es que estoy en la edad en que si bajo drásticamente de peso no me quedará la piel colgante como he visto en esos programas de obesidad mórbida. Me estremezco de sólo pensar en esas personas. Si alcanzo mi peso ideal, dejaré atrás, me liberaré de mis "masculinos" senos y la panza de embarazado. Quiero mirarme en el espejo y sonreír porque me gusta lo que hay ahí, porque soy hermoso. Porque me amo. De ese modo la vida se hace más fácil de llevar._

 _Quiero ser actor, protagonizar obras o películas (Me inclino más por lo segundo), pero rara vez el personaje principal es obeso, he visto muy pocos y sólo recuerdo mujeres. Úrsula, la gorda Amy, Rasputia... Son todas, ¿No? Mamá de Chicago (Una de mis películas favoritas por cierto) aunque creo que ella no era gorda sólo tenía, como diría Cartman, huesos grandes. Y sin embargo, lucía tan sensual, desbordaba personalidad y confianza en sí misma._

 _No fue mi interpretación preferida. Roxie Hart fue quien capturó toda mi atención. La película o musical trata de ella, una chica rubia y atractiva en los años 30 que va a la cárcel por asesinar a su amante. En ese tiempo que una mujer fuera asesina era un día de campo para los reporteros porque era un raro acontecimiento. Se esperaba que ellas fueran sumisas y bien comportadas. Roxie consigue con la ayuda de su marido un buen abogado que intenta convencer al público que el asesinato fue un accidente mientras que su crimen la lleva a ser famosa. Hay números musicales a lo largo de la historia y mi favorito es el de We both reached for the gun, interpretada por Renee Zellweger como Roxie y Richard Gere como el abogado. En esa escena se pone a Roxie como una muñeca y a su abogado como el ventrílocuo, además de que se le puede ver manejando a los de la prensa como si fueran títeres, significando que tiene al público comiendo de la palma de su mano. El maquillaje hizo a Renee ver como una verdadera muñeca pero su actuación fue de verdad increíble. Recuerdo que la primera vez que vi la película fue por esa escena, encendí la televisión e hice zapping para hallar algo que ver, cuando topé con un acercamiento a la cara de una muñeca de porcelana. Me quedé estupefacto y dejé la TV en ese canal para ver de qué trataba, y a medida que la película avanzó, me doy cuenta con asombro que no es una muñeca, ¡Es una mujer real! Digamos que en ese momento me enamoré de Renee Zellweger y un poco más de la actuación. Vi las películas de Bridget Jones por ella... Es mi actriz favorita..¿Eso me hace gay? Quizás un poco... Lo que supongo no es tan malo._

 _Actualmente estoy en casa de la abuela, la mamá de mi padre. Me forzaron a venir, ya sabrás quien, debo quedarme un par de días para cambiar de aires. Yo evito visitarla si puedo, no es que sea mala conmigo, en realidad me adora porque fui su primer nieto, mi nacimiento fue como una luz en su vida luego de la oscuridad que la cubrió tras la muerte del abuelo, quien por cierto según sé, la maltrataba a ella y a sus tres hijos. Verás, la abuela está en la edad en que está mal de la cabeza, dice tonterías, habla cosas despectivas de ti a tus espaldas, y si la enfrentas al respecto lo niega todo o dice que no recuerda haberlo dicho, y si es el segundo caso, entonces eso para ella definitivamente no sucedió. Es terca y testaruda, si la corriges por algo o siquiera te defiendes, arruga la frente y te grita que eres un atrevido, y amenaza, o al menos a mí, con que me acusará a mi papá. Lo que cumple. Realmente no la soporto, la amo pero... Me estreso cuando vengo aquí._

 _Siempre recordaré cuando estaba en su casa y papá vino a buscarme como acordamos para que fueramos a pasear al centro, claro con toda su familia nueva. Fui al baño a cepillarme los dientes y la oí decirle en un fracasado intento de ser discreta que por favor me comprara ropa ya que daba vergüenza salir conmigo vestido así. Fue como una maldita puñalada al corazón. Fingí como si nada y nos marchamos, en el autobús aguanté las lágrimas todo el camino y en el restaurante al que paramos primero a comer, me quebré. Papá quiso saber qué me pasaba y le conté entre hipidos. Me dijo que no le hiciera caso, Dina, su pareja, lo apoyó. Se me ocurrió llamar a mi mamá, buscando su reconfortante consuelo, necesitaba de ella. Gran error, ¿Sabes lo que me dijo? Que la abuela tenía razón. Le colgué y solté a llorar con más fuerza. Papá le marcó para saber qué diablos me había dicho y se molestó con ella, esto era cuando se hablaban por mi bien. Después de la comida fuimos al pueblito, una zona donde venden ropa, accesorios de tu banda o cantante favorito, y figuritas de anime, para dar un ejemplo. Ya no tenía lágrimas pero mi ánimo estaba bajo, no quería pretender interés por las prendas que papá me mostraba, sólo le decía que no eran de mi agrado. Se frustró y dijo "Tienes que elegir uno, no puedes andar siempre vestido...", antes de cortarse tras notar que lo fulminaba con la mirada. Volvimos con la abuela, estaba decidido a no dirigirle la palabra. Ella estaba confundida por mi comportamiento, papá le dijo el porqué, y predeciblemente negó haber dicho eso. Que se joda, estuve justo ahí cuando emitió esas palabras. Cada vez que me siento mal por pensar así, las recuerdo._

 _Papá me dijo que le tuviera paciencia porque ella no está bien, le dio un aneurisma cerebral cuando era niño y casi se muere. Le sacaron una parte del cráneo, por lo que hay que comprenderla. Sin embargo, no creo que sea el problema, tiene un poco de maldad y mojigata en su ser. Mamá dijo que siempre ha sido igual, así que supongo que tengo razón._

 _Puede que mi tiempo aquí no vaya a ser del todo malo, está la tía Faye. Ella es la hermana mayor de papá, sus hobbies son beber, fumar, y pasarlo bien. Le tengo mucho cariño, siempre ha sido muy afectuosa conmigo, siempre recordaré que cuando venía de visita ellos apenas tenían para comer y mi tía me daba una fruta o dinero. Estuvo viviendo unos años en Brasil con su pareja, y regresó hace poco para hacerle compañía a la abuela, a quien le molesta lo que más le gusta hacer. Espero que le tenga paciencia y se quede, me gusta tenerla cerca, la amo como a una madre. Sé que si necesito alguien con quien hablar, ella es la indicada._

 _La tía Faye me trata como a un hijo, lo que es irónico porque le quitaron a su hijo por no estar apta para su cuidado y se lo pasaron a su padre. No lo ha visto desde que se fue a Brasil. En la noche se puso a beber y es muy emocional, por lo que escucha música y derrama lágrimas por él. Me senté a su lado y sostuve su mano para darle consuelo mientras me contaba que le habían dicho que mi primo, Gabriel, no quería verla. Es cinco años menor que yo, y sólo recuerdo haber estado con él por fotografías en el álbum de la abuela. ¿Será verdad? ¿O su padre decide por él?_

 **4-Octubre-2018**

 _Hace poco recibí un mensaje en Messenger de Erwin, el amigo de Levi rubio y de cejas grandes. Por supuesto que fue una sorpresa, creí que ya habían terminado con la broma y que nunca más volvería a saber de ellos. Digo, Levi no ha intentado contactarme, o al menos eso pensé yo. En resumen, Erwin me dijo que su amigo le contó lo que pasó en mi casa y que se disculpaba por él, ya que hizo un horrible trabajo en hacerme comprender sus sentimientos y que el desastre en el que resultó se veía venir. Me dejó en claro que no me habían estado jugando ninguna broma, que Levi, quien es muy torpe al expresarse fue sincero sin embargo con sus palabras y acciones conmigo, y que por favor le diera otra oportunidad de explicarse ya que no aguantaban verlo deprimido un día más._

 _Cuando una persona besa a otra es porque le gusta, ¿No? Le atrae físicamente. ¿Qué tengo yo de atractivo? Nada, cero. ¿Mi boca? Es pequeña y de labios delgados. ¿Mi cara? Tengo la apariencia de un puerco en su pubertad. ¿Mis ojos? Son grandes y de color esmeralda, pero eso es todo lo especial que tendría mi aspecto. El resto es un desastre, así que aunque fuera cierto, ¿Por qué le gustaría a Levi? ¿Está loco?_

 _¿Y yo? ¿Lo estoy? No puedo negar que el beso me gustó, mucho, y que el hermano de Mikasa me parece una persona de buen atractivo físico. Sus ojos sobre todo, son de un color frío y la mayoría del tiempo no expresan gran cosa, pero sus rasgos acogen una mirada suave cuando miran a Mika, sus amigos, a mí... Aunque esto último puede ser sólo idea mía._

 _Quisiera que no porque, okay, tal vez me gusta un poco, a quien engaño, el maldito me excita cuando sueño con él pero, ¿Y eso qué? No quita que para mí no sea correcto. Quiero ser mirado con cariño, no con disgusto. Una voz interna respondió esto en mi cabeza. Pero si estoy con Levi, ¿Qué importa cómo me miren los demás?_

 _Me puse a pensar y a tener dudas. Se repitió lo de anoche con tía Faye y esta vez me dio una cerveza. Mientras bebíamos le hice una pregunta supuestamente hipotética, si ella tuviera una amiga a la que le gusta y tiene la sospecha de que siente atracción hacia esta amiga pese a que en su mente no es correcto, ¿Qué haría con eso? ¿Se quedaría en silencio o actuaría? Miró hacia la nada en un momento de reflexión y entonces me dirigió la palabra._

 _—Sabes, Eren. —Comenzó, meneando levemente su lata de cerveza. —Los tiempos son diferentes de cuando yo era niña, antes no se podía ver a dos hombres o mujeres de la mano en la calle. Ahora estamos a finales de 2018 y la gente puede hacer lo que se le da la gana mientras no afecte a nadie, los homosexuales tienen derechos y hasta pueden casarse en algunos países. —Dio un sorbo contemplativo a la bebida y me dedicó una mirada que refulgía honestidad. —Los tiempos cambian y una debe cambiar con ellos. Si trajeras a una novia a casa, o un novio, mientras estés feliz yo también lo estoy. Porque eso es lo único que importa. Amar y ser amado. Ser y hacer feliz. Y cuando pienses que no tienes a nadie de tu lado, piensa en mí. —Tomó mi mano y estrechó mis dedos con una dulce sonrisa. —Tu tía Faye siempre estará de tu parte._

 _Entonces me pidió que fuera con ella a la población nueva a comprar cigarrillos, fuma como chimenea. Queda a un par de cuadras y necesitaba el aire fresco, así que dije que sí. Afuera de la tienda de comestibles hay una pequeña plaza con juegos infantiles, un río y mucho pasto fresco. Solía ir ahí cuando era niño, me gusta observarlo porque me trae buenos momentos a la memoria, cuando no tenía preocupación alguna y vivía ignorante. No obstante, lo que capturó mi atención fue una pareja de jóvenes sentados en el césped bajo las luces de las farolas y la pálida luna misma. Estaban tan cerca del otro como podían estarlo, se sostenían de la mano y se besaban suavemente en la boca. Luego él terminó el contacto para acariciar su mejilla con infinita ternura y dejar un beso ahí. Ambos lucían tan enamorados, tan metidos en su mundo de dos personas, tan... Felices. Me hizo sentir una punzada de soledad._

 _Me hizo pensar en Levi y las palabras de mi tía._

 _¿Debería darle una oportunidad?_

 ***. *. ***

 **Fin.**

 **No, mentira xD se la creyeron. Lamento la tardanza, pero ya saben que me tomé un tiempo de Creep para enfocarme en Left Eye, que tampoco he actualizado, lol. Pero estuve ocupada haciendo un curso de cajero y las que son escritoras saben lo que es no tener ganas ni de tocar sus escritos. Uff.**

 **Bueno, es hora de responder los comentarios que ya son 35. OMG. Es lo máximo que he recibido y esperemos que sigan llegando más. Adoro que les guste tanto, esta historia es muy especial para mí, ya sabrán por qué.**

 **Frozen: ¡No te preocupes por los reviews! Que sea cuando tengas tiempo y no antes. Qué mal que te haya pasado eso, se sintió feo escribirlo así que te creo. No estoy segura de quien va a resolver todo, aunque depende más de Eren que de Levi, pero al menos el primero está considerando dar un paso. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, tal vez Levi aparezca en el siguiente. Gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **Mac: Eren está muy lastimado, en parte por cosas que ha vivido y por ser una persona muy sensible e insegura. Las cosas le afectan el doble y le pegan más fuerte. Esperemos que en un futuro se haga más fuerte emocionalmente. Ntp, procuraré no tardar tanto como ahora xD espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **Tsubame: Entiendo lo que dices. Ntp, como spoiler te diré que Armin y Eren hablarán de Levi en un futuro. Quiero que vuelvan a conectar caminos, su amistad es una buena, no me gustaría dejarla hasta ahí, además de que pese a que me fascina el angst prefiero que la historia tenga final feliz. O quizás no… 7u7. Por lo menos Eren tiene a su querida tía Faye quien es una mujer que es dulzura y comprensión encarnada, que es lo que Eren necesita desesperadamente ya que su madre no se las da. Y gracias a ella puede que el muchacho tome una decisión respecto a Levi y su sexualidad. Será un largo proceso para él, los problemas de Eren siempre son sobre aceptarse a sí mismo. Pensaba responderte lo de los fanfics yaoi aquí pero mejor lo hago en otro capítulo xD. Quizás tu deseo de que Eren sea quien dé ese paso se cumpla, había pensado que sería nuevamente Levi porque Eren está demasiado acobardado, pero tu comentario me hizo reconsiderarlo así que gracias. Me alegro de que te haya gustado el anterior, y ojalá te guste igualmente este. Gracias por siempre leer y dejar un comentario.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	13. Entrada Al Diario XIII

**_6-Octubre-2018_**

 _En la mañana tuve la brillante idea de revisar mi agenda médica para saber en qué fecha tenía que asistir al psicólogo, y me llevé la sorpresa de que debía ir hace dos días. Mierda, mamá va a matarme si se entera, yo no se lo diré pero como soy menor de edad la mantienen al tanto de mis inasistencias y de si me entregaron medicamentos. Va a tirarme las orejas de seguro. Demonios, tendré que ir allá a agendar una nueva hora lo más pronto posible, cruzaré los dedos por que no se comuniquen con mi mamá. De todos modos no es tan importante, con la que de verdad no debo perder una sesión es la psiquiatra, pues es quien me da las recetas y así me mantengo cuerdo._

 _Además me he sentido estupendo, digo, tengo mis momentos bajos, pero quien no. Es decepcionante y repulsivo mirarme en el espejo y notar que el ejercicio no ha hecho efecto aún, que me veo más hinchado que antes pese a que he procurado comer menos. Me traigo a la mente las palabras de la nutricionista, por mi enfermedad a la tiroides me va a costar más que el resto bajar de peso. Me digo que debo ser paciente, que estas cosas empiezan a mostrar resultados pasado un mes, pero esa jamás ha sido una de mis cualidades. Gracias mamá. Intento mantener la cabeza en alto y mis pensamientos positivos como sea._

 _Un ejemplo sería ayer, tía Faye nos tomó una foto y mi cara salió... Dios, cómo describirlo, horrible no basta. Siempre luce tan hinchada y deforme, con un ojo medio cerrado como si me estuviera quedando dormido lentamente, pero cuando me tomo una selfie (las que sólo guardo para mí) es una cosa totalmente distinta, hasta luzco decente y creo que tiene que ver con que poso y busco mi mejor ángulo que es como hacen en instagram. En el espejo pasa lo mismo, mi cara se ve simétrica y me agrada la vista, por lo que busqué en google por qué pasa esto, y descubrí que, uno, no soy el único que odia las fotos gracias a eso pero que son atractivos de apariencia. Dos, que lo que vemos en el espejo es cómo lucimos en realidad y como la gente nos ve. Tres, es culpa de la cámara si mi cara se deforma. Cuatro, si doy vuelta la foto hacia el lado contrario ese problema se soluciona. Cinco, quizás no soy feo del todo. No quiero hacerme esperanzas pero... Si soy hermoso, eso me quita un gran peso de encima. Podría ser cierto que le gusto a Levi._

 _Levi... Tengo mis dudas respecto a él, a darle una oportunidad me refiero. Puede que no esté esperando sólo amistad de mi parte, me besó maldita sea y me confesó sus sentimientos, muy a su modo, tanto que no pude comprenderlos a la primera y Erwin tuvo que contactarme. Mi mente rechaza la idea de ser algo más que su amigo, porque no quiere que salga lastimado otra vez, porque es incorrecto y le causa disgusto. A esto último trato de no hacerle caso, por lo que dijo mi tía hace poco y porque creo que soy bisexual. Puede que esté equivocado, es sólo una teoría mía, una muy estúpida pero... No lo sé, nunca se lo he dicho a nadie pero hay veces en que me he descubierto admirando cuerpos masculinos. Y he visto porno donde sólo están ellos y ha sido lo suficientemente excitante para mí, si sabes a lo que me refiero. Dios, ¿Qué está mal conmigo? Nadie va a leer eso en la vida, jamás. Debo ser Levisexual. Mierda, voy a tachar eso también._

 _Pero esas no son las únicas razones. La tía Faye ha conseguido retomar contacto con su hijo Gabriel a través de Facebook. Al principio pensé que era raro que un niño de su edad tuviera una cuenta, pero recordé que a esa edad yo ya tenía tres. No me juzgues, siempre olvido la contraseña. Ella le preguntó si tenía ganas de verla, mi primo le dijo que sí, lo que contradice lo que expresó la abogada en el juicio. Así que acordaron que su padre lo trajera aquí para que viera a su mamá y su abuela, mañana. Mi tía está muy ilusionada por ver a su bebé. Mientras yo, ja, tengo muchos celos y para mi pesar, algunos pensamientos nada positivos. Me he dado cuenta de algo, como siempre que me pongo en plan de reflexionar. Nunca soy suficiente para nadie. Las personas que más amo siempre van en búsqueda de alguien más para saciar sus necesidades. Mi padre, que me dejó y formó otra familia de la que sí se hace cargo con un gusto y cariño envidiable, mi mamá que tuvo una hija a la que adora y es claramente su favorita por no ser hija de tú sabes quien, ahora mi tía Faye que aunque me prometió que somos sólo ella y yo, se apartó de mi lado para recuperar a su hijo. Me siento una completa mierda por estar celoso de niños pequeños, ¿Qué culpa tienen ellos? Si mi mamá lo supiera me diría que madure, que ya estoy mayor para sentir celos, pero la psicóloga me dijo que no es así, a cualquier edad se puede tenerlos._

 _Entonces, ¿Qué tal si con Levi sucede lo mismo? Si acepto sus sentimientos, los míos, y me enamoro de él sólo para que se fije en otra persona. No quiero disponer mi corazón para que me lo rompan, no después de tantas veces. El tiempo dirá si sus sentimientos cambian. Y si no lo hacen, ¿Cumpliré? Puede que sí, la sed de afecto en mí es demasiado poderosa._

 _Voy a enviarle un mensaje por messenger e ir a dormir, deseo tenerlo de vuelta como amigo, no soporto más la soledad que me rodea._

 _Buenas noches._

 ** _7-Octubre-2018_**

 _Bueno, el hijo prometido se acaba de ir. Qué grande esta, sus ojos son los mismos que los de su mamá. Nos dimos un apretón de manos y fue el más frío que he dado y recibido en la vida, y su piel estaba mojada porque estuvo llorando. Sí, al parecer su padre y su medio hermano mayor lo descubrieron haciendo planes con sus amigos para fumar a escondidas y ya no confían en él, sumando que va a repetir el curso. Por lo que vinieron para tener una charla seria con la tía Faye al respecto. Lo escuché todo desde el cuarto de invitados. Maldita sea, ya no me siento especial, creí que era el único jodido de los nietos Jaeger._

 _Supongo que esperaban que me mostrara muy amistoso con él y sociable, pero vamos, no lo he visto desde que era un bebé y por si no lo habían notado, soy la timidez en persona. Después de ese saludo me quedé en mi cuarto con los audífonos puestos. La tía Faye no se acordó más de mi existencia por el resto de la tarde y eso no hizo nada por calmar los celos retorciéndose en mis entrañas. Di mi mejor esfuerzo por distraerme con Levi._

 _¿Recuerdas el mensaje que le mandé anoche? Me sorprendí en la mañana cuando vi que lo respondió apenas unos minutos más tarde. Yo ya lo hacía durmiendo. Quise saber cómo estaba y qué hacía._

 _Levi: Estoy tirado en el sillón, esperando las papas que me prometió mi mamá._

 _Tuve que sonreír, fue una respuesta tan infantil, no es propio de Levi. Me lo pude imaginar con un ceño fruncido y un puchero descontento por lo mucho que tardaba en freír la señora Ackerman._

 _Hicimos pequeña conversación, girando en torno al tema que teníamos pendiente. Las personas tenemos más valor ocultos detrás de una pantalla, pero por lo que me he dado cuenta, ninguno es bueno expresando con palabras nuestro sentir. Levi tomó la iniciativa y dijo que deseaba verme. Le contesté vacilante que yo también, pero que estaba donde mi abuela y que volvería pronto, le prometí que entonces hablaríamos. Me dijo que era una cita. Dios, debería ser ilegal como esa simple frase me hizo sonreír. Me gusta mucho, lo extraño y estoy dispuesto a recuperar su amistad._

 _No voy a tachar eso._

 ***. *. ***

 **Lamento la demora, gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir esta historia nwn**


End file.
